Live Laugh Love
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: After three long years apart, Kagome and Inuyasha are finally together again. What adventures are ahead for the Feudal gang now? Let's just say love is an adventure within itself. InuKag MiroSang. Inuyasha Post Manga.ON HAITUS
1. Hold me like that

**A/N: Alright, so I know I wasn't the only one who LOVED the ending of Inuyasha, but wanted it show a bit more of what happened. So, I figured, ah, what the heck. I'll write about it!**

**Now enjoy yout Post Mangaz!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome wasn't able to see at first, it felt so, forgien, yet familiar, like she was weightless. But when she started to feel gravity taking over, she reached out to grab onto anything. Though unexpectedly, she felt a hand grasp hers and pull her out, into the blinding light. The next thing she knew, She was standing on the edge of the well, her hand in HIS.

Her hanyou.

Her love.

Her Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry... were you waiting...?" She asked as tears threatend to fall.

"Kagome..." Was his shocked response. He pulled her in close, as if she would dissapear any moment. "You idiot... what have you been up to?"

"Ka...!" Shippou tried to get the words out, but failed miserabley.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango finished for Of course, Miroku was just speechless.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou, I'm back.." Kagome said, more saying it to herself than anyone else. "I'm back..." she whispered, looking back up at Inuyasha. "Oh!" She cried as she collapsed into his arms and sobbed into his chest. Inuyasha squeezed her tighter, burrying his face in her hair. He fell to his knees, bringing her with him, both completely oblivious to the other party.

"Come, let's give them some privacy." Miroku said with a smile at his wife. Sango smiled back. The three- no five- SIX, of them started thier walk back to the hut.

"We should prepare a small celebration for Kagome's return." Sango mused.

"Sounds great! I'm starving!" Shippou agreed.

"Daddy?" One of the girls in Miroku's arms asked.

"Yes Mai?"

"Who was that girl?"

"She was dressed funny." The other twin, Suki, added.

Miroku laughed and craddled the girls. "She's.. an old friend."

Back in by the well, they still hadn't moved, and Kagome hadn't stopped crying. She grabbed his fire-hat robe- much like she had when he had fallen off a cliff while fighting the mountain sage- and soaked it with her tears

"I-I thought I'd n-never see you again!" She cried.

"Me too." Inuyasha whispered comfortingly.

Kagome looked up at him, with teary eyes, "Is this a dream?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "I hope not." That got a smile out of Kagome too. She laughed lightly and whipped as eyes and Inuyasha stood up and turned around. "Hop on." He said.

Kagome, a small smile still plastered on her face, got up and jumped onto Inuyasha's back. He took off, running at top speed through the forest. It felt just like They had never been separated. And that's the way they wanted it to be.

After a few mintues, They came to a small hut on the top of a hill, overlooking Kaede's village. Clothes lines hung frm tree branches, the garments pined to them swayed in the breeze. It was a type of peace that she missed.

"Kagome!!" Shippou exclaimed, jumping into Kagome's arms. She was so busy taking in her surrounding that she didn't notice the young kitsune running from the hut. "Kagome, I missed you so much!"

"Shippou, I missed you too!" Kagome said, hugged him back. She held him in front of her, so she could see his face. He looked a bit older now, and he was also a few inches taller.....a VERY FEW inches taller. "Wow Shippou, you've grown alot!" She lied through her teeth.

Shippou jumped to the ground and stood proudly to show off his growth.

"Kagome!" Called two voices, a man and a woman.

Kagome looked up to see Miroku and Sango running towards them with a baby and two little girls.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging the older girl who had been like a big sister to her. She pulled back when she noticed the baby on Sango's back. "Oh! You had a baby! That's so great!" She said and then hugged Miroku. Miroku was, well... Miroku, you have to love him anyway.

When she pulled back, she felt a tap on her leg. Kagome looked down to see two little girls staring up at her.

"'Scuse me, are you the lady daddy said was an old friend?" One of them asked.

Kagome knelt down to get a better look at them. "Oh my gosh! Sango, Miroku, are these girls yours too?"

The couple nodded proudly. "They're two years old. That's Mai," Miroku said, pointing to the twin on the right with a yellow wrap on her dark blue kimono. "That's Suki," he pointed to the girl on the left with a green wrap.

"And this is Mamoru." Sango said, turning so Kagome could see the baby.

"Oh, they're adorable!!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging the twins. Already, the twins seemed to like this new girl, so, they hugged her back.

"Come in side, we've made a small celebration for you're return." Miroku said, leading everyone into the hut.

Kagome sniffed and whipped her eyes, still getting over her sob-session and looked behind her at Inuyasha, who was staring up at the clouds with a distant look in his eyes.

"You comin'?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked back to her. "I'll be there in a while. Don't wait up." He said, the same distance in his voice.

And with that, he turned around and lept off into the trees. The birght red colour of his fire-rat haori fading into green as he ran further away. Soon enough, Kagome couldn't see him at all.

She stood, frozen, staring after the hanyou that was no longer there. 'I knew it. He doesn't want me here. He's upset that I'm back. He... he doesn't feel the same way I do. But then why would he hold me like that? Oh Inuyasha.... what's going on?' she thought.

"Kagome! Are you coming?" Sango called.

Kagome turned around and put on a half-fake smile. "Coming!". True, Kagome was worried about Inuyasha, but hey, she was still happy to see the rest of her feudal friends.

**XXXXXXXX**

Miroku, Sango and Kagome all sat around the fire pit in the middle of the main room of their hut, the flames licking the side of the pot suspended over it, cooking thier food. Kilala curled up on Sango's lap while Shippo cuddled with Kagome. The twins played outside so that Mamoru could sleep.

"It's so wonderfull to have you back Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. "So, what have you been up too for the past three years?"

Kagome sighed, absent mindedly petting Shippou, who had long since fallen asleep. "To be honest, not much, I finished school and just kinda dragged on, it was pretty miserable. I checked the well every three days, but until just now, nothing." She said.

"Mhm, so did Inuyasha." Shippou mumbled in his sleep, turning over.

"What?"

"Inuyasha checked the well every three days for the entire three was absolutely miserable." The kitsune mummbled again.

"Speaking of Inuyasha, where did he go?" Miroku asked.

"He ran off, saying he'd be back in a while." Kagome answered sadly.

Sango and Miroku nodded in understanding. Miroku leaned over to his wife and whipsered in her ear. "Do you think he went to go get the-"

"He must've." She answered.

The rest of the night consisted of catching up, reminising of thier adventures and laughing whenever someone told a joke. Finaly, it was time to turn in. After putting Mai and Suki to bed, Sango regarded Kagome. "You're more than welcome to stay here." She said.

"Thanks Sango. I might take you up on that, but first I' gonna go look for Inuyasha." Kagome said as she headed towards the door.

"It's dangerous out there at night."

Kagome paused, the looked to her right to see her old bow and arrow, sitting long forgotten in an open chest. She walked over to it, and picked them up. "That's why I'm going."

**XXXXXXXX**

Travelling through the forest was a lot harder than Kagome remembered. Of course, back then she had a flash light. Right now, she didn't even have the moon's light shining through the trees. She tripped over an over grown root and landed hard on her side. She looked up and saw that she tripped into a clearing. Kagome searched the skies.

And then it hit her.

There was no moon.

It was the new moon.

"That jerk." She mummbled to herself as she stood up and continued at a faster pace_. "Has the time we've been apart changed so much? Does he not trust me anymore? But then why would he hold me like that?"_ So many thoughts swam through Kagome's mind that she couldn't sort through them all. She shook her head. No. Only one thought was allowed right now. Finding Inuyasha. But where could he have gone? Okay, two thoughts.

_The sacred tree._

Kagome mentaly slapped herself. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Taking in a deep breath, Kagome looked around with was little light she had, trying to find something familiar so she could navigate her way toward the tree. After searching, she found a narrow path, and started walking down it.

**XXXXXXXX**

High up in the branches of the Sacred Tree, Inuyasha sat, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his Haori, repeating one phrase in his mind. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!"_

"Ugh, why do I have to be such an idiot!" Inuyasha shouted to himself. He was beyond happy that Kagome was back. How could he not be happy.? He loved her. But of course, he had to go and do something stupid like hide from her the moment she returned, just because it was the new moon. Not because he didn't trust her, but because he was afraid. He always felt so weak on his human night, so he was afraid of saying something stupid to make her run off.

He sighed and put his head in his hands, holding back the hot tears of rage that built up inside him. And you KNOW it has to be bad to make Inuyasha tear. His head snapped up when he heard a twig snap, not too far away.

Kagome stood at the edge of the clearring, holding her bow to her chest, wide eyed.

"Inu-yasha?" She asked quietly.

"Kagome I-" He stopped short when the young miko slowly began walking toward him, each step seemed like a struggle. Finally she stopped at the bottom of the tree.

"Inuyasha....why?" Was all she chocked out before breaking down into sobs. Inuyasha quickly climbed down from the tree and embraced her.

"Hey, don't cry!" He said nervously. He hated seeing her cry.

"Why would you run away from me, just because it was the new moon? Do you not trust me anymore?!" She sobbed, more angry than upset.

"N-no!"

"Then what is it? Why can't you stand to be around me anymore?" She looked up at him with blooshot, tired eyes. "Is it because I'm not Kikyo?!"

Ouch, that it the soft spot. Inuyasha embraced her tighter. "No! Don't be so dumb! I just...I was afraid of saying something stupid." He sighed.

"Stupid? Like what?"

"Stupid like..... saying 'I l-"

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku and Shippou shouted as they ran into the clearing, torches ablaze. "There you are! You were taking so long, you had us worried!" Shippou exclaimed.

Miroku took a moment to analyze the scene in front of him and turned to Shippou who had jumped up onto his shoulder. "You think we interupted something?"

"No, DUH!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I think we should leave before he loses control." Shippou said nervously.

"I second that." Miroku said as the pair ran back into the forest.

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent, neither moving a muscle until Kagome looked back up at him. "You were saying?"

"I was afraid of sayin something stupid like... I... I missed you so much I couldn't stand it." He said.

Kagome smiled. "That's not stupid. I missed you too.

All Inuyasha could do was nod as he took her hand and started leading her back to the hut.

Kagome's heart was racing in her chest. _'He was going to say it. I know it. But he didn't. Does that mean he really doesn't love me? But...._

_'Why would he hold me like that?_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, that was the first chappie. What did ya think? I tried VERY hard to keep peoplez in character, so I hope it seemed beleivable! I know what you are thinking thought...... "It's not completely in character! Miroku didn't grope anybody!"**

**Do you want me to continue? THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ!!!**

**Oh, and I'm gonna do a bit of advertizing here. I started a new Forum here on FF called 'Inuyasha RP Palace', and for you Naruto fans out there, "Naruto RP World"!!Check it out if you want some good, peaceful Rp'ingz**


	2. Rasberries, Green Tea and Honey

**A/N: Ai'ight, time for the revampingz. I'm really hoping you guys like this version better, like I said, the other was going to fast. This one is gonna be on a better pace, it's gonna make more sense and....more FLUFF.**

**Speaking of fluff......**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It felt like routine now. Kagome had now been in the Feudal Era for a week and since then she had lived with Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and the others. She'd help out with the kids during the day while the boys were out exterminating youkai in nearby villages, and then when they got home, they'd all have dinner together and talk. She hadn't had much time alone with the hanyou but on the rare occasion she did, they'd just hang out, talk, sometimes argue. Usual stuff.

And again, like all week, Kagome was sound asleep on the futon in the spare room and Inuyasha slept with his back against the wall, hands stuffed into haori, in the corner. The only sound the filled the dark room was Kagome's light breathing.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at a slight change in the room. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, searching the room. At first, he didn't notice any change but as he listened closer he could make out a change in Kagome's breathing. He slowly stood up, walked over to her futon and sat down beside it. Kagome's face was scrunched up in either pain or fear. She rolled over and curled up, mumbling something incoherent. A single tear rolled down her cheak. "No...Inu..yasha..." She whispered, "No...please...I-Inuyasha...help.." As she continued murmering in her sleep, the calls started getting more and more urgent, and she started to kick at the streets.

"Kagome! Wake up, you're having a night mare!" Inuyasha whispered as he shook her shoulder. As soon as his hand came in contact with her shoulder, she reached up and slapped him right across the face.

"Ow!"

Kagome suddenly shot up into a sitting position, her eyes wide and full of tears, staring into nothing. "Th-the meidou..." She choked immediatly, "It didn't work, It didn't work!"

"Kagome, what are you babbling on about?" He asked, firmly but gently putting his hands on her shoulders. The touch seemed to let her know he was there and she quickly whipped her head towards him, staring right into his eyes.

"Calm down, it was just a bad dream." He said, trying to hide his growing blush. Inuyasha frowned, what could have possibly scared her so much? Whatever it was, he was going to destroy it, or do SOMETHING to make Kagome feel better. If there was one thing he hated, it was seeing Kagome in pain or scared.

"Inuyasha...I was in the meidou again. I was so alone, so scared..." She whispered. "A-and then you came and I made the wish and now i-it didn't work. It worked, but it didn't. The jewel doesn't grant your real wish!"

"Kagome...what's going on?"

Kagome took in a shaky breath before continuing. "The jewel itself has disapeared...but it's power cannot be destroyed, only transformed." She looked up at her Hanyou. "It's inside me, Inuyasha. The jewel's power is inside me."

Inuyasha sighed with a slight smirk. "That's what you're so worked up about?" He moved himself so that he was sitting right beside her, his back against the wall, her head on his chest. "You should look at this as a good thing. You'll be a lot more powerful."

"But demons will be coming after all of us for the power, and if someone gets hurt-"

"No one will get hurt Kagome. I promise. And nothin's gonna touch you either. NOTHIN is gonna take you away from me EVER again, got it?" He stressed.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the main room of Miroku and Sango's hut. When he woke up this morning, she wasn't there. He was pretty disapointed at not being able to wake up with her in his arms. Ah, unrequited dreams.

"I think she woke up early this morning and went out." Sango answered, feeding Mamoru while Miroku took care of the girls.

"Out where?" Inuyasha persisted.

"She didn't say." Miroku said.

"I like her." Mai said.

"Yeah, she's nice, and pretty." Suki added. "You should love her Inuyasha-oji!" She said excitedly.

Inuyasha just blushed and walked out. Once he was gone, Miroku and Sango laughed. "He already does sweety, he just won't admit it." Sango giggled.

Little did they know, Inuyash had heard the whole thing. He huffed and ran off in search for Kagome's scent. _'Keh, I'll admit it. Just not out loud..... not yet at least.'_ He thought. The hanyou skidded to a stop when he smelt something on the wind. Rasberries, green tea and honey. Kagome was nearby. He inhaled the sweet incence, longer than he had to to be able to follow it. It intoxicated him, made him feel happy, free. Inuyasha shook his head. _'No time to get sappy.'_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sat in the middle of a large grassy plain, picking medicinal herbs. She was clad in a miko outfit, much like Kikyou's. A cool breeze played with her hair, on the warm early summmer day. A memory from her trip to visit Kaede ran through her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kagome?" The elderly preistess asked when she was the younger girl walk into her hut._

_"Lady Kaede!" She exclaimed as she hugged the woman who was like her grandmother._

_"Kagome, ye have returned?"_

_"What does it look like, ya old hag?" Inuyasha asked sarcasticaly as he also stepped into the hut._

_Kagome stuck her tongue out at the hanyou. "Yeah, I don't know what happened, but the well just started working again!" She said excitedly. Her face quickly fell into a more serious tone. "Kaede, I need to talk to you about something." She said as she and the older woman sat down across from eachother. Inuyasha simply leaned against the wall._

_"Well, what is it child? Make haist."_

_"Kaede, I had a dream last night. I was in the meidou with Inuyasha again and I made the wish that made the Shikon no Tama disapear. But right after, there was a flash and Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. Midoriko appeared and told me that I am the new vessel of the jewel's power, because it could not be destroyed." Kagome explained._

_"Aye, that is quite some news."_

_"That's why I want to start my trainning to become a better preistess. So I can," She looked behind her and winked at the hanyou," look at this as a positive and learn to hone my spiritual powers better. Will you help me?"_

_"Aye, of course my child. I have waited many years to teach ye. We will begin tomorrow." The old preistess smiled._

_"Oh, thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging her_.

_END FLASHBACK_

And sure enough, the day after they had started trainning, starting with the basics and such. After a hard week of training,it was finally her day off, kind of like the weekend back in school. The raven hairred maiden sighed. She felt more apart of this time than she ever did back in her own, but she still missed her friends and family. It made her feel like she was betraying the people she grew up with but...she was glad that in the end she choose to live here. But did that mean she would never see them again? Questions like this swirled inside her head, fighting with the thoughts of the shikon jewel's power inside her body. She just had too much to worry about. _'Ugh, this is giving me a migraine.'_

"Yo." A familiar voice called from behind her. She quickly turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. "Come on, I wanna show ya somethin'."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, still not moving.

"If I told you, then it really wouldn't be surprise now would it?" Inuyasha smirked, lifting the girl to her feet for her.

"Alright, alright!" She giggled, he could just be so dang adorable sometimes. The miko grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and straitened herself up, only to find herself pulled onto Inuyasha's back. She squeeked in surprise but soon calmed down and rest herself against him.

"Alright, hold on!" He smirked as he took off. He seemed to glide through the forest, rather than walk. His speed was incredible, Kagome had to fight just to stay on his back. The colours of the summer forest bled past them, faster and faster. Inuyasha stopped just as suddenly as he had started after 5 minutes and let Kagome down. He quickly grabbed her hand. "Come on, we have to walk from here." He walked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "And no peeking." He said, and although she could not see him, Kagome could here the smile in his voice. He led her through the forest, guiding her so she wouldn't trip and steadying her when she almost did. The time they spent walking seeming to double the time it did when they were running.

"Inuyasha, how much further? I'm begining to forget what colour looks like."

"Keh, impatient woman. We're here." He said as he removed his hands from over her eyes.

Kagome gasped in awe.

They stood on a grassy cliff, completely secluded from the world by the semi-circle barrier of thick forest that hid it from anyone who wasn't looking for it. A few patches of wild flowers were scattered across the area in too many colours to possibly imagine. The most breath taking part though, was the view off the cliff. Looking down below, she saw that they were far from Kaede's village, they were in walking distance in fact, but they were just high enough to enjoy the spectacular view of the magestic mountains in the distance, the blue rivers and the green landscape that covered most of the land. The timing was perfect too. It was right around sunset now and the sky was ablaze with hues of orange, pink, red and the golden sunbeems that peeked over the mountains. A soft breeze blew in, making more noise than either of them were.

"Oh Inuyasha...." Kagome breathed.

"Yeah, well it wasn't all that special. Doesn't matter if you don't like it." He mummbled, though only someone who knew him as well as Kagome could hear what he was really saying. _'I really hoped you'd love it, I'm sorry I disapointed you.'_

Kagome turned around and looked deep into his golden eyes. She put a hand on his chest, making him slightly stiffen, but she ignored it. "No Inuyasha, I don't mean it like that. This is..." She turned back at the scenery, "possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Keh." _'Not as beautiful as you.'_

Kagome simply smiled, then walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down, admiring the beauty once again. Inuyasha sat down beside her. _'I want to be by your side forever.'_

"Neh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, still not tearing her eyes from the scenery.

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Keh, what are you talking about?"

"What were you thinking about when we were trapped in the Meidou?" She asked again.

Inuyasha was slightly taken aback at the sudden question but answered, though sounding distant. "The demons in the Jewel kept telling me you were gonna lose yourself to the darkness and spend forever inside it, fighting them and worst of all, kept sayin' that was the only reason you were born." He turned to gaze at her just as she did the same. "But I told'em that you were like that, and it wasn't why you were born. You were born and brought here so You could meet me, and I too, for your sake." The hanyou's eyes widened, realizing he said too much, He quickly looked away with an Inuyasha style scowl/pout, trying to hide his blush.

Kagome stayed silent for a few momments, taking in what he had just said too her. She smiled, though he could not see it. The miko scooted closer to the hanyou and leaned against him. "Yeah... I agree." She said as she looked up and gazed lovingly at him. It was then that she noticed a very slight bruising on his face, so faint she could abrely see it.

"Hey Inuyasha, what happened to your face?" She asked innocently.

"Keh." _'Stupid girl.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Better, Neh? Most elements are stil the same, like the jewel's power being in Kagome and her trainning under Kaede, but it's not as rush. Personally, I like that is ALOT more. But what's ur opinion?**


	3. Spark of the moment

**A/N: Allo peoplez!! As I am writting this, my dumbass cousin keeps interupting me!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking along the path with her friends, Kagome realized how at home she felt right in that moment. The five of them; herself, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha, all back on the road. They had heard rumors of a band of strong demons attacking small villages and decided to go check it out. Since it wasn't just another puny youkai extermination, the girls tagged along too, leaving Mai, Suki and Mamoru in the care of Kaede.

Now, back to travelling the country side, it felt like the past three years and the fight with Naraku had never happened. Miroku still tried to grope Sango everyonce in a while, Sango still whacked him for it, Shippou teased Inuyasha and Inuyasha still beat the snot out of him. Yep, everything was the same. The only thing that was different at that moment was the fact that Kagome no longer stuck out like a sore thumb when it came to her clothing.

Night quickly fell over the group, forcing them to stop on the forest to rest for the night, despite Inuyasha's comlpaints.

"Inuyasha, is it really that horrible to let us rest for the night?" Miroku asked.

"Keh, I just want to get there, get this over with then get out as soon as possible." He grumbled.

"What's with the rush? Personally, I think it's nice getting out like this." Sango commented.

"What ever, but as soon as dawn breaks, we pack up and keep going." He barked before sitting indian style with his hands stuffed into his haori. He leaned back on the tree behind him and looked away from the group and up at the stars.

Kagome watched him from her sleeping mat, prettending to be asleep. She frowned, he had been very edgy the entire trip so far. Careful not to wake Shippou, who lay by her head, she slipped up and walked slowly towards the InuHanyou. His ears twitched as she came closer, signaling that he knew she was there, but he made no acknoledgement. She sat down beside him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha? Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

Inuyasha turned to her, then back to the starry sky. "Keh, why would you think that?"

"Well, you seem kinda down. Anything I can do to help?"

"Can't help when there's nothin wrong."

"You can tell me the truth you know."

"Keh."

"Ugh, why do you have to be so stubborn! I'm only trying to help!" She whipsered harshly so she wouldn't wake the others. The miko shot up, turned sharply and walked back to her sleeping back. Whether he wanted her to or not, she would find out what was bothering him tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_SLAP!_

"Hands to yourself, perv!"

"You misunderstand!"

"Oh, save it." Sango said with a glare to her wandering handed husband.

"But it's this cursed hand!"

"THE WIND TUNNEL IS GONE YOU IDOIT! The only curse you have must be genetic perversy! I swear, if Mamoru grows up with this 'wandering hand', you won't be able to have anymore children when I'm though!"

Needless to say, Miroku shut up.

Kagome sighed, another day, another argument, more pervertedness from a certain monk. She looked over to the dog-eared boy walking beside her. Arms stuffed in his sleeves, looking off into the distance as usual. He had still made no attempt to tell her what was bothering him, and now she was just mad.

"The village is coming up soon." He grumbled.

"Huh? I don't see it. How do you know?" Kagome asked.

He didn't answer.

Surely enough, 20 minutes later, a large village could be seen over the grassy hills. As mentioned, it was bigger than most. Some feudal lord or royal family must haved lived there, judging by the towering falls that surrounded it.

Inuyasha suddenly became tense at seeing it, but soon regained his mask of composure....Kagome could see right through. No one ever said it was a good mask of composure.

The group soon reached the open gates and walked through into the village alive with activity. But all activity imedidiatly stopped when they entered. An older man walked out of the crowd, followed by a few soldiers. "Who are you and what brings you here?"

"We are a group of mercinaries and we have heard rumors of attacks on nearby villages. We've come to help out." Miroku adressed.

"Ah yes, well we will provide you with logings until you manage to kill them." His eyes rolled over them, scanning thier faces. He stopped when his eyes landed on the Hanyou. His face harded and Inuyasha stiffened slightly. "You...I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, and I hoped this village had been destoryed by now." Inuyasha replied coldly.

"You're that hanyou son of Izaiyoi and InuTaisho, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You are not welcome here."

Kagome stepped up. "What? Why?"

"Because HE was banished by my ancestors 200 years ago, after his mother was executed."

Inuyasha's fists clenched as unwanted memories surfaced. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "If Inuyasha isn't welcome here, than neither are we." She said confidently.

"But preistess, can't you see he is mere filth? Why do you insist on staying with HIM?!"

"Because-"

"No Kagome." Inuyasha interupted.

"Inuyasha..."

The Hanyou stepped forward and glared at the headman. "Alright listen. I ain't too happy about being back either, but you will do well to remember that we don't HAVE to be here. We can leave at any moment and let this village be destroyed. Now, will you damn your village because of your stupidity? Or will you let me in?" He growled.

The headman paused a moment then turned on his heel. "Bring them to thier rooms and prepare thier meals." He said before stomping off.

The five followed the soliders through the streets of the village in almost single file because it seemed that every villager was on that particular street. They glared and shouted and spat at Inuyasha, yet they bowed repectfully for Miroku and Kagome. Sango just looked like a regular village girl with a huge boomerang, so they waved politely to her.

One villager went too far. He picked up a stone and threw it at Inuyasha's head, shouting "Go to hell you pethetic excuse of a living creature!". The rock hit his head with a loud smack, causing Inuyasha to wince. But he made no move to attack the man as he usually would. He just kept walking, shrinking deeper and deeper inside himself. Memories of his childhood rushed through his mind; he was slowly losing himself to them. An arm linked his own, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down to see Kagome leaning into him, smiling up at him, trying to comfort him. He continued to stare down at her, his eyes slightly wide.

Kagome's head suddenly snapped from her gaze at Inuyasha to a furious glare at the villagers. Using her free arm, she shook her fist at the crowd. "Cut it out will you?! He hasn't done anything! You should be grateful he even came, you jerks!" She shouted. They were all taken back by the outburst. Usually mikos were calm and gentle and as they heard, 'Lady Kagome' was. No one had expected she'd be so....complex.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was later that night and the group was settled in thier room. Thier meals had been brought to them and eaten, and now they were asleep. Except of course, Inuyasha and Kagome, who were sitting on the porch, starring at stars." Kagome laughed.

"Don't worry about them, kay? They're probably too busy with the sticks shoved up thier asses to realize what they're doing."

Inuyasha nodded, then closed his eyes amd sighed "Keh, this village has always been like this."

"Maybe it's genetic."

"You know that this isn't the only village."

"Maybe it's like a flesh eating disease."

That got a laugh out of both of them. Once the laughter died down, Inuyasha sighed. "Thanks Kagome."

"For what?"

"For being there...for being alive. For being you."

Kagome smiled up at him and his out-of-characterness. "Are you feeling okay? Those bastards didn't put something in your food to make you loopy, did they?" She joked.

"Keh." He grumbled.

Kagome laughed lightly once more before leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"There's been uh...something I've been meaning to tell you-...."

Kagome was already asleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Much to Inuyasha's pleasure, the group rose early the next morning and left to hunt for the Demon Band. Of course, it's not that hard to find demons when there's a clear path of destruction to lead your way.

After hours of following the trail, they came into a thick forest with overgrown trees, so thick it looked darker than it actually was.

"Hey boss, it looks like we've got some strays." A disgusting voice echoed through the trees.

"Who's there?!" Inuyasha shouted as he unsheathed Tessaiga.

"We are the ones who should be asking you..." A 20 ft ogre demon in battle armour walked out of the darkness of the forest, followed by several others. "So I assume you've been the ones causing all this panic?" Miroku asked as he slid into a battle stance, readying his staff.

"And if we are? What are a bunch of weak mortals and a halfbreed going to do about?" The leader asked mockingly, ignoring Shippo's cries of "Hey! Don't you leave me out!", followed by Kilala's roar. She was either agreeing with Shippo, or telling him to shut up. You'd only know if you spoke cat.

"And if we're the ones who slain Naraku?"

"Do not compare us with that pitiful half demon!" He shouted before charging at them with his club. Everyone sprang out of the way as the club hit the ground where they once stood. Problem now was, they were split up. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala to one side and Inuyasha and Kagome to the other side.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted, taking a swing at one of the ogres. 'This area is too small, I can't use any of my Tessaiga's attacks! I could hit the others! Damn it all to hell!'

Hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome had together taken out 9 of the demons, but more and more kept coming. Sango and the others were pushed back and were now out of sight.

"Go!" Kagome cried as she let another arrow fly, hitting an ogre right in the chest. But this only drew more attention to Kagome. Another spotted her and left the others in thier fight with Inuyasha and leapt at her with his sword.

"Kagome look out!" Inuyasha screamed, fending off another demon's sword. He pushed the ogre back and leapt towards Kagome as fast as he could to get to get to her first. All in a flash, the ogre's sword hit the ground creating a large cloud of dust, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and lept into one of the massive trees and Kagome screamed. Not leacing anytime for error, Inuyasha landed on a branch and pulled Kagome into his chest for protection and stood flat against the tree trunk. He looked over his shoulder to see that the dumb ohres where looking for them. The smell of blood hit his nose. Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome gladly leaning into his chest, but clutching the gash across her abnomen. "Kagome! Are you okay?" He asked in a low whispere.

"Y-Yeah. It's nothing serious. I promise." She assured. It was bleeding accesivly, so he let it go for now. A loud crash behind them shook the tree, causing Inuyasha to hold onto Kagome so she wouldn't fall off.

It was something about the heat of battle, or maybe the fact that Kagome was so close to him that gave Inuyasha a sudden spark of courage. "Kagome, I've been meaning to tell you-". Another crash and loud footsteps heading thier way cut him off for a momment. "I've wanted to say this for a while but, well-". The orgre leader shouted in rage, having spotted them and swung at the tree with his club. Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms again and jumped a few trees away. "OH SCREW THIS!" He shouted before landing. Inuyasha took Kagome closer to him and quickly crushed his lips onto hers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Pardon my fluffz :3** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!.......please!**


	4. Surprise

**A/N: Enjoy the fluffz**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"OH SCREW THIS!" He shouted before landing. Inuyasha took Kagome closer to him and quickly crushed his lips onto hers.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden contact. Every nerve in her body shut down, nothing was responding. In fact, deep somewhere in her mind, she still debated whether this was actually happening or not.

Having recived no response, Inuyasha loosened his hold on her and backed away a step. His ears dropped and a dejected look washed over his face. _'What was I thinking?! I just ruinned everything! Now she's probably gonna regret coming back, and she'll never talk to me gain. Damn it all, I'm such an id-"_

His mental beatin was cut off when suddenly he felt Kagome's lips on his and her arms around his neck. _'She...she...'_ Nope, it would seem his mind wasn't working. All he could do was wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer. Inuyasha slowly pulled back to see Kagome smiling up at him.

"What took you so long?"

Inuyasha could still only stare at her, not being able to beleive what just happened. Another, closer, crash jolted Inuyasha back to reality. He spun around to see the ogre demon leader right behind them. "F*** this, I've had enough!!" He shouted before jumping at it, Tessaiga raised. "Meido Zangetsuha!" The face of the sword turned black just as cresent moon shaped Meidos flew from it, taking out huge chunks of all the demons around them. What was left of the bodies fell to the forest floor with thundrous crashes.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" A high, childish voice called out to them. The two looked to the ground and saw Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippou running towards them from deeper in the forest. Inuyasha lifted Kagome then jumped to the ground, landing just as they came to them. Shippou automaticaly jumped into Kagome's arms. "We were worried!" He cried.

"Keh, there was nothing to be worried about runt. They weren't all THAT tough." Inuyasha grumbled.

"In any case, we should probably dispose of the corpes and then head back to that village, if only to tell them of the demons' defeat." Miroku suggested.

"The sooner we get it over with, the better." Inuyasha stated bitterly.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The group stood at the gates of the village, facing the headman and the large crowd behind him. Inuyasha waited a little further back than the rest of them, having no desire what-so-ever to go near that 'god foresaken place', as he refered to it.

"Thank you for your kindness, ladies and gentleman. If it were not for you, I fear our village would have been destroyed next."

"It was really Inuyasha who finished them off in the end." Kagome said.

The headman shot a disgusted glance at said Hanyou. "Yes, somehow I doubt that. You know, I find it odd that a respectable monk, preistess and demonslayer would find company in such a filthy creature."

Kagome stepped forward. "Inuyasha is no filthy creature. I trust him with my life, as do Sango and Miroku." She said, gesturing to them. They both nodded in agreement.

"Be that as it may, it is a shame that such a fine young woman be wasted in IT'S company." The man took a step towards Kagome.

"Who I acompany in none of your conern." Kagome said sharply.

"But I am concerned. A beauty such as yourself would find a much happier life in this village." He smirked sickly, taking Kagome's hand in his. Kagome was about to yank away and Miroku and Sango were about to intevien when Inuyasha beat them to it. In an instant, he had yanked the man's grip off of Kagome's hand and was standing between them.

"Don't you dare lay your disgusting hands of her." He growled.

"The same should be said to you Half-Breed! Why I have never been so insulted!" The headman raged.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and after giving one last glare to the village, they walked off , leaving jaws to drop.

"You will regret choosing that Half-Breed Lady Preistess! One day, you'll see him for what he is and come crawling back to us!" The elderly man called out to them.

Kagome suddenly got a mishevious look in her eyes. She stopped and turned around to the face the village. Then, sending them a defiant smirk, she pulled Inuyasha down and kissed him tenderly. Inuyasha, surprised at first, got what she was doing and then pulled her closer.

Meanwhile, a little further back, Miroku and Sango watched with amused looks on thier faces while Miroku covered Shippou's eyes, despite his struggling. "I knew it was only a matter of time." The monk chuckled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Where else would she find him, other than in his favourite tree? Kagome smiled when she saw the silver haired hanyou lounging on one of the thicker branches, gazing up at the staryy sky. So, she started climbing, which was considerably harder in her miko clothes. She grabbed onto whatever she could use and hefted herself up to sit next to Inuyasha. A long, but comfortable, silence flowed between them.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, with a smirk in her voice.

"Yeah?" He answered, pretending not to care as he always did.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You kissed me."

"Keh."

She turned to him and playfully poked his shoulder. "You kissed me twice."

"Keh." He turned to her aswell. "So, how's that wound?" He asked, giving her a concerned glaze.

"It's already almost finished healing. I'm getting a lot better at making herbal potions." She smiled as she leaned into him and sighed. "You know, this reminds me of the last time we were up here, after we were trapped in that demon's belly and you used the jewel shards to get us out." She said.

"Yeah...you really had me scared that time, when you collapsed. "

"Hm, guess the 'no good wench' still can't do anything right, huh?" She laughed bitterly.

"That's not true!" Inuyasha shouted. "You've really grown since we first met...and if I could, I'd go back and change all the nasty things I've said."

"Inuyasha..." She started with a blush. "You have no idea how much that means to me...but I don't think I'd want you to. You see, all that we've been through, all that we've put each other through...it's what put us here today. It's what lead me to...fall in love with you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome...I-" He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I...I love you too. Kagome, I want to be with you forever," He whispered into her hair. He pulled up and looked deep into her gorgeous brown eyes which held more love and devotion than he ever thought possible. "Marry me, Kagome?"

Kagome leaned up and kissed him passiontaly. "Yes." She whispered on his lips.

When they pulled away, Inuyasha smirked. "Damn, that was easier than I thought it would be."

Kagome laughed lightly, then leaned into his chest. "Same here."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It'd been a week since thier return to the village and Inuyasha and Kagome's engagement. The couple had told thier friends a few days ago. Of course, they were all ecstatic but.... Miroku wouldn't shut up with the perverted comments.

Kagome now sat under the shade of The Sacred Tree, warmed by th early summer breeze, picking herbs. She looked up at the tree and sighed. It reminded her of the times she played under this same tree as a child. _'I wonder what my family is doing right now...'_ She thought.

Next thing she knew, she stood up, leaving her basket on the ground, and started walking. She soon found herself by the well. The miko sat down in front of it, resting her arms on the edge and her head on her arms. She sighed "Inuyasha, I know you're there."

Surely enough, the hanyou lept out of the forest, landing right beside her. "What're you doing?"

Kagome looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I...want to try something."

Of course, he knew what she ment. He knelt down and placed his arms around her."Kagome, it's too risky. We don't know what'll happen if you summon the jewel's power. Sure, having the power has made you stronger, but something like this....I can't lose you again."

"Inuyasha...please just trust me. I KNOW I can do it. You just have to let me try."

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, but if something happens, I'm stopping it."

"Mhm." Kagome nodded before standing up. Inuyasha backed a few steps away. She stood over the well and placed a hands on the rim. 'Please Shikon No Tama, lend me your power. Re-open the well so that who ever I choose may pass through.' She prayed. Kagome started to glow a brilliant white light, a non-existent wind played with her raven locks of hair. Seconds later, the bottom of the well started to shine it's famous blue light. Though her eyes were closed and she was pretty much out-of-boddy, a pain look came over Kagome's face.

'She's pushing herselfe too hard!' Inuyasha though in a panic. "Kagome! That's enough, it's worked!" He shouted, grabbing hold of her wrist and ignoring in burning sensation that came from the contact. Kagome's eyes snapped open, the light immediatly dissapearing. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath, but other than that she seemed alright.

"I did it..." She smiled to herself. She looked up at Inuyasha and simply beamed. Inuyasha returned it, then picked her up bridal style and jumped in. The blue light surrounded them as they travelled 500 years into the future. Once they reached the bottom, still carrying his fiance, Inuyasha jumped out. Kagome excitedly jumped out of his arms and puled back the sliding door of the Well House. She immediatly saw her mother sweeping in front of the shed.

"Mom!" Kagome cried, running into her arms.

"Kagome!" Her mother exclaimed in surprise. "Sweety, I though you were never coming back." She laughed lightly, glad to be holding her baby girl again.

"I could never leave you forever Mom. I was just afraid that the well wouldn't work."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Well, let's go inside. I'll make you some tea. You too Inuyasha!"

The trio sat down in the dining room, Mrs. Higurashi leaving breifly to make some tea for Kagome and herself. Once she sat back down, she left no time for a pause. "Oh Kagome, I'm so happy that the well is working again. Just wait until-"

"Mom! I'm home!" A voice called from the foyer.

"In here sweety! I have a suprise for you!" She called, flashing a smile at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Footsteps drew closer and closer to the small dining room until a tall young man in a middle-school uniform appeared in the doorway. He stopped in his tracks. "Kagome!!" He shouted, rushing over to hug is big sister.

"That you squirt?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha! How've you been?" Sota asked the guy who was his childhood hero (and secretly still is).

"Good, I guess" The hanyou answered simply, stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

Not long after that, Grampa joined the little reunion after coming home from playing poker with his buddies. Now, you may be wondering, "Kagome had been gone from home in the Fuedal Era longer than this before. What's the deal with the mini-party?". Well, think about it. When Kagome left, it was so sudden and the well had been dormant for three years. Her family must've thought she'd be gone forever, which as you can see, was not the case.

"Uh, Mama, Grandpa, Sota, Inuyasha and I have a...surprise." She said nervously, placing her hand on Inuyasha's arm.

"Actually, we have a bit of a surprise for you too. In fact he should be home right about-"

"I'm home!" a deeper male voice called from the front door.

_'I know that voice.'_ Kagome thought. She bolted up and ran towards the door. Surely enough, the man she expected stood, looking just as surprised as she did.

"Daddy!" She squeeled, jumping into his arms.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?! You're mother told me you had moved to America for University!" He exclaimed.

"Well uh...that can be explain later. But what are YOU doing here?!" She asked.

"Well, my company transfered me back here from france. I'm here to stay now."

"Oh that's so great!" She said....

Before passing out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ahahaha, I love doing that to you guys XD I'm having too much fun with this, I'll probably be updating VERY soon =D**


	5. I thought you'd understand

**A/N: Heeeeyyyy ev'ry body!!! Kay, really important that you see this. I want to know if you'd be interested in a _Pirates of the Caribbean/Inuyasha_ crossover that you know....isn't complete crack XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, my company transfered me back here from france. I'm here to stay now."

"Oh that's so great!" She said....

Before passing out.

"Kagome!" Mr. Higurashi shouted at the same time another. He was about to catch his daughter, when a teenage boy with long silver hair and a red haori and hakama beat him too it.

"Kagome, are you alright? Wake up!" The boy cried, shaking her gently.

Kagome's eyes suddenly snapped open. On insinct, she bolted upright, only to have her head collide with Inuyasha's. "Ow!" She exclaimed, falling back into his arms. She rubbed her head, then looked up to see Inuyasha do the same. Her gaze wandered, landing on a pair of soft white dog ears. "Gah!!!" She shouted, quickly standing up and in front of the hanyou, waving her arms around so her father wouldn't notice the offending appendiges.

"Kagome, are you okay? What was what just now?!" Her father asked, clearly concered.

Kagome smiled and waved her hands in front of her face. "Oh, that? It happens all the time. I'm uhh- Anemic. You know, low iron, all that. Nothing to worry about really. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to this guy in privacy." She rushed as she dragged Inuyasha up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once there, Kagome fell backwards on the bed and sighed. Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"What was that, REALLY Kagome? And don't lie to me."

"I guess I kinda just freaked out. I mean, I was nervous enough about telling them about us, but now I have to tell my father about that AND about what I've done for most of middle school. There's no way he'll ever beleive me."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, a distant look on his face. In a flash, he had sat her up and placed her on his lap, tightening his arms around her. Kagome wasn't sure if it was a loving embrace, or if he was just making sure she couldn't escape. "Tell me what's really going on." He said firmly.

Kagome starred up at Inuyasha for a long moment, taking in his slightly betrayed look. Her composure dropped. She leaned into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "Its not that big a deal, Inuyasha. I've never actually used the jewel's power on purpose before. Plus, re-opening a time travelling well would make anyone exhausted. My body's just not use to it. There's nothing to worry about.....and for the record, PART of it was about me being freaked out." She mumbled.

Inuyasha laughed at her before lifting her off his lap and standing up. He extended his hand to her. "You ready?" He asked with a smirk.

She nodded, grasping his hand tightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aiko, what's going on? Do Kagome and that boy work at the shrine or something? Thier clothes certainly looked the part. Who was that boy anyway? He himself looked very...strange." asked.

Aiko simply smiled at her husband, sipping her tea. "Patience Taro, I'm sure they will tell you soon....or a little sooner." She said as the two in question walked through the door to the family room. They sat down together, across from Kagome's parents.

She cleared her throat. "Okay Dad, what I'm about to tell you...just try to beleive me. okay? I know it seems far fetched, but you just have to listen."

Taro nodded.

And so, Kagome started relaying her father the entire story. From falling down the well, breaking the jewel and all the way the the last battle. She also told him all about her friends on the other side, even Kouga, who Inuyasha said wasn't worth commenting on. By the end of the tale, Taro was white in the face and Kagome could barely keep herself from fidgeting nervously.

"Uh Kagome... are you feeling okay?" Taro asked, still not buying any of it.

Kagome sighed. "Daddy, I know it's far fetched, but I want you to know."

"Alright, let's say that I'm not being Punk'd. Prove it." He said.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha with pleading eyes. The Hanyou sighed, "Watch." He said before twitching his ears.

Taro stared at the seamingly real ears before turning back to his daughter. " T-That doesn't prove anything. They could be electronic."

"Okay, let's try this." Inuyasha said before standing up. He tok the Tessaiga out of it's sheath and held it out infront of him. Taro seemed to observe the sword. His eyes widened when suddenly the rusty katana transformed into the sword of the fang. "That enough for ya?" he asked.

Taro stood up and very cautiously and ran a hand over the sword before making his way to Inuyasha. He studied him carefully before reaching up and yanking on his ear. "Hey! Watch it!" Inuyasha growled, swatting the man's hand away.

Taro stumbled back. "N-no way...if all of this is true then....what on earth are you?!" he asked, raising his voice slightly in fear, awe and anger.

Kagome stood up next to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's a hanyou."

"You mean to tell me that you've been going to the Feudal Era, looking for shards of a powerful jewel, fighting demons and travelling with some Half Breed Demon?!?" Taro shouted.

"Dad! Don't talk about Inuyasha that way!" She snapped, wrapping her arms around him while the hanyou placed a hand on her back.

"Kagome Higurashi, get awat from him! He's a-"

"Go ahead and say it! I don't care!" She shouted fiercly. "He's a good person, and he's proteted me more times than I can count! I thought you'd understand dad..." She added, on the verge of tears.

Taro was taken aback, mentaly beating himself for being so harsh. He sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to outburst like that. This is all just so.. difficult to understand, and I was just concerned for your well-being." He said, slowly extending a hand to Inuyasha. "Please forgive me."

Inuyasha nodded and shook the man's hand. "No problem. Ya get use to it." He answered.

Kagome sighed happily. "Well, now that THATS over with... Mom! Souta! Granpa! Come in here!" She called course, the rest of her family was waiting on the other side of the living room door, so they piled in as soon as she called.

"OKay soo...uhh.." 'Oh man, this is SO much harder than telling my dad about the feudal era!' She thought. Kagome elbowed Inuyasha. "You wanna help me out here?" She whipsered.

"Hey, it's your family." He answered.

"Ugh, you're so difficult!" She whispered harshly. The miko turned back to her family, who was sitting patiently. "Alright, uhh...Inuyasha and I are...enaged."

Pause.

...

Everyone suddenly stood up, shouting at the same time.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so happy! I just knew you two would get together!"

"Awesome! Inuyasha's gonna be my brother-in-law!"

"Now, you treat my grandaughter well, you hear me?"

"HOLD IT!" Taro shouted above everyone else. The family ceased all movement and turned towards him. "I just found out that my 19 year old daughter travels 500 years into the past, and now I hear she's MARRIED?"

Kagome nodded solomly.

"Ugh, I need to lay down." He muttered before turning on his heel and heading upstairs to his bedroom. Once again, silence thickened the air.

"Dad..." Kagome whispered, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Hating to see her sad, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her tears away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shorter than usual, I know, but you like?**


	6. It can't be!

**A/N: -rises from coffin- Look! I AM alive! XD Hopefully this fluff will stop you from killing me right away. Oh yeah, and I have a surprise for you!!! -singsongvoice- You may be able to figure out what the surprise will be if pay pay close attention. BEWARE MY FORESHADOWISHINGZ!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, only to be nearly blinded by the sun that was pouring in through her windows. She groaned and turned over in bed, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Kagome?" A voice asked.

Kagome only groaned and lifted one hand to lazily shoo the voice away.

"Come on, I know you're awake." It said.

Kagome sighed and slowly let the pillow fall as she proped herself on her elbows. She rubbed her eyes, trying to shake of the sleep, then collapsed back onto the bed. "Uhhhnnn, go away." She moaned.

A hand suddenly shot out and poked her side, causing the raven hairred girl to curl up and giggle. Given her response, who ever was there decided to keep tickling her, causing her to laugh histarically.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" She shouted. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha, looking down at her with a goofy grin. She sighed happily and sat up. "What time is it?" She asked as she yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"I think it's noon." The hanyou answered. (What, do expect him to be able to read clocks?)

"Oh man... why didn't you wake me up?" She groaned.

"Cause you looked beautiful....and you would have sat me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kagome do we have to go?" Inuyasha complained, fiddling with the black baseball cap on his head. The couple stood outside of the mall. Kagome had coaxed him into wearing modern day clothes that were passed down from her cousins to eventually give to Sota. He simply wore a well-fitting white t-shirt and baggy jeans. Still...if she had known he'd look so sexy, Kagome would have brought him to the mall years ago.

"I just want to get a few things. It won't take long." She said as she dragged him towards the entrance.

As promised, it didn't take long for Kagome to find everything she needed. Some pots and pans for the hut, a new sleeping mat, and much to Inuyasha's pleasure, some ramen. The pots and pans were on back order, so they'd be shipping them to her mom's house, leaving them with only a few lights bags to carry.

As a reward for not destroying anything, Kagome treated her fiance to lunch. He sat down at thier table while she ordered. On her way back, with a tray full of food, Kagome spotted a group of familiar faces. She raced back to the table, sat down then looked then other way. "Dont look to your left, they'll see us." She whispered to Inuyasha.

But of course, they found the couple anyway. "Kagome!!" Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo called at the same time.

Kagome groaned. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her friends, it was just that she didn't want to deal with them at the moment, because she knew what was going to come next;

"Kagome, where have you been? You completely disapeared after Grad!." Ayumi exclaimed.

The next thing she knew, she was pulled up out of her seat and crowded by her friend's hugs, all bombarding her with questions. Eri and Yuka both linked thier arms through Kagome's and dragged her a little further away from the table, leaving Inuyasha and Hojo in an awkward silence.

"Hey Kagome, guess what?" Yuka asked.

"Something tells me I don't want to know.." Kagome grumbled.

"We set you up on a REAL date with Hojo!" Eri exclaimed, completely ignoring Kagome's previous complaint.

"You WHAT?!?"

"Come on Kagome, he's perfect for you. And he still really likes you. Now that's what I call commitment. Just one little date. You kept bailing on him in Middle School, and you barely saw each other during High School. You'll love it!" Eri stated.

"Girls, I can't!" Kagome said, wiggling her arms free of thier grasp. She quickly backed up to the table, where Inuyasha simply watched in confusion.

"Why not?! It's not like you have any school work, and you haven't been ill since middle school!" Yuka pointed out.

"Well, uh...You remember my boyfriend? The one that moved away after middle school graduation? Well, as you can see, he came back and... we're engaged."

"Kagome!" Eri squeeled.

"Oh wow, it's so romantic!" Ayumi sighed, starry eyed.

"Just like a fairytale!" Yuka added.

"Uh, Kagome, don't you think you're a little...young to get married?" Hojo stepped in.

"Hojo, no need to be such a buzz-kill." Yuka muttered.

"I mean, it's your choice and all, but it just kinda seems you're rushing into it. You don't want to do anything you'll regret. And besides...in the future...i-if we dated or something, I think I'd be able to provide for you better." Hojo offered, looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oi! I'm right here ya know!" Inuyasha stood up, forcefully knocking his chair. He pushed passed Hojo and stod next to Kagome, putting an arm around her shoulders. "And I can provide for her fine thanks." He said with a glare.

Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha, took a step forward, smiling kindly at the boy in front of her. "Hojo, it means a lot to me that you care so much, but trust me when I say that you have nothing to owrry about." She turned her head, directing her smile at Inuyasha, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Hojo sighed, sounding more relieved than disappointed. "Alright, if that's the case then I'm happy for you Higurashi."

"Thank you Hojo." She smiled.

"Uh, you may want to hold off on the happies and thank yous. Here comes the wicked witch of the west." Eri spat, looking to her side, towards the entrance of the food court.

_'That could only mean one thing...'_ Kagome dreaded. She too looked in the direction Eri was, only to spot one of her worst nightmares, of this era anyway. A tall, skinny, supermodel looking girl walked towards the group wearing expensive designer clothes. Her pin strait, light brown hair flowed behind her as she strut with overconfidence.

"Sayuri." Yuka groaned.

"Sayuri?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Sayuri is...well, she can put Kagura's bitchy attitude to shame. Though at least Kagura was on our side in the end." Kagome explained with a glare at the approuching girl.

"Don't look, maybe she won't see us." Ayumi suggested as she averted her eyes.

"Yeah, that doesn't work all that well." Kagome sighed. If it did work, than her friends wouldn't have found her and she'd have been gone by now.

"Oh Hello girls, Hojo." Sayuri said with fiened innocence. Her eyes romaed over each of them, calculating with minor disgust. She then landed on Inuyasha. "Hello." She said slyly, tipping her sunglasses down her nose, revealing dark black eyes.

Inuyasha stiffened slighty, raising an eyebrow at her scruntened gaze. Kagome caught the lust behind her eyes as well, a fire burned inside her. How dare she!

Sayuri took a few steps toward the Hanyou, stopping right in front of him. "Hm, different. I like it. Are you bi-racial or something?"

"Bi-what?"

"Doesn't matter. Wow, you're arms are so strong!" She said coyly, latching onto his arms.

Pretty much everyone in the immediate area, except Kana who was otherwise occupied, could almost hear a loud snap, followed by a growing aura of impending violence.

Kagome's self control was no more. The only thing going threw her mind at that moment was the fact that she wanted that girl OFF her man. She stomped forward, pryed her off Inuyasha's arms, and took her place, putting her other arm on his waist. Feeling releived that he was saved, Inuyasha did the saqme, pulling her closer as he did.

"Ahem, I don't think you've met Inuyasha, my fiance." She spat.

Sayuri starred at the couple in horror, disbeleif, disgust and frustration. It dawned on the group that this was probably the first time she's ever been refused of anything. Though, her previous emotions never truely vansihed from her face, she attempted to re-apply her innocent mask. She was about to take a threatening step forward, when out of nowhere, a familiar voice rang though the air.

"Really, Sayuri, why won't you play nice?" A cocky female voice chided.

Inuyasha and Kagome, more shocked than the others, whipped thier head towards the source. Standing not ten feet away was a young woman, about 20 years old. She had impossibly long, wavy, dark brown hair, tied into a ponytail at the top of her head, bright burgandy eyes accented with a thin line of red eye shadow, and ruby red lips. She wore a green tank top, a blue t-shirt, and a white and pink stipped jacket, with blue jeans and a thick yellow belt. She also wore long, green earrings, but the most distinct features were the way she stood, hips to the side, one arm folded across her abdomen, the other arm's elbow resting on that, holding lazily in her hand what REALLY made them stare. A red, white and black fan.

Sayuri turned and glared at the newcomer. "Like you're one to talk."

_'It can't be!'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Hey, I'm not the one who throws a fit everytime she'd denied something." She replied, in a bored tone.

"Whatever." Sayuri spat before, with one final glare at all of them, she stomped away.

The woman laughed quietly in triumph before walking towards the group. She kept her gaze on Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha, how's your brother?" She asked with a cocky grin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ahahaha XDDDD Sorry guys, but Kagura is way to kick-ass to leave out of this story. I had to!!!**


	7. Everything

**A/N: Ohhh Kagura, how you kickass XD I want to warn you now, whenever I need inspiration, I listen to music and watch movies...I watched "My bBig Fat Greek Wedding" when I came up with some of the plot points. YEE HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! BTW, this isn't some marysue-coming-back-from-the-dead-type-thing. It shall be VITAL. BTW2, yes, this story does have a plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The woman laughed quietly in triumph before walking towards the group. She kept her gaze on Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha, how's your brother?" She asked with a cocky grin.

The couple simply kept gawking at the woman in front of them.

"K-Kagura?!?!" Kagome aske incredulously.

"You guys know each other?" Ayumi asked innocently, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Uhh...yeah..." Kagome answered.

"Oh, we go way back. Infact, it seems like hundreds of years ago that I met these two, brats." Kagura answered, pointing her fan in thier direction.

"Yeah. Um, we have a LOT of catching up to do, so, uh, we'll see you guys later!" Kagome rushed before dragging Kagura and Inuyasha away. Once she was out of ear shot of her friends, she turned back to Kagura.

"Alright, explain." Kagome demaned, hands on her hips.

"Explain what? I'm just a normal, young, free, human woman." She replied with a smirk.

"Explain why you are human! Why you're here! How you're not DEAD!" Inuyasha snarled. Remember; he was never much of a Kagura fan, though he did learn to tolerate her.

"Okay, okay, Yeesh." Kagura took a deep breathe before begining. "I was killed, that much you know, and when I was killed, I had my heart. To put it bluntly, since I had my heart, I was reincarnated. But a demon's reincarnation is different than a humans. Unlike Kagome and Kikyou, I retained all of my memories and most of my personality traits, but like them, I kept my powers, though they're not nearly as strong. As for actually being named Kagura, that would be a creepy coincidence. Maybe it's just payback for my shitty past life. That enough for ya?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah...I guess. But how do you know Sayuri?"

"Detetion." Kagura grin misheviously.

"Ah, that makes sence."

"Well, if that's all, I guess I'll see ya around." She said before turning around and walking out of sight.

The couple continued to stare after her for a few moments. Inuyasha suddenly felt Kagome's arms around his. "Inuyasha?" She asked, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

Kagome beamed up at him. "Let's go home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The young couple arrived at the srhine at around 3:00. They walked through the back door, just as Aiko came out of the kitchen. "Welcome back, did you have a good time at the mall?" She asked.

"It was..." Kagome looked back and gave Inuyasha a secretive smirk, "certainly interesting." She turned back to her mother. "But we really should be getting back. We've been gone for a day know, and Sango and Miroku have no idea where we are. They're probably worried."

"But Kagome, we haven't started planning you're wedding! We don't even have a date yet!" Mrs. H exclaimed with a small pout.

"You've got a point there..." Kagome said in thought, putting a finger on her chin. A light bulb seemed to go off in her head. "How would you guys like to come back with us, for dinner?" She asked excitedly.

"I thought that you and Inuyasha were the only ones that could pass through the well!" Aiko stated, but no one could miss the hope in her eyes.

"I told you about how the Shikon Jewel's power was in my body now, right? Well, when I used the power on the well, I made sure that anyone I choose could go through."

"Oh Kagome, I'm sure everyone would love that! Wow, a real feudal dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi quickly raced up the stairs to tell the rest of the family, who showed equal enthusiasm. Except of course, Mr. H, who simply grumbled and nodded his head.

The family quickly got dressed and ready, Inuyasha and Kagome changed back into thier feudal clothes, and they filed out of the house and into the old Well shed. "Alright, all you have to do is jump in, and when you get to the other side, make sure you bend your knees. Sota, you first." Kagome said, ushering the 14 year old up to the edge.

"Uhh...sh-shouldn't Grampa go? You know what they say, senior citizens first." Sota stuttered, looking down into dark depths of the well.

"Don't be such a baby Sota. We'll be right behind you." Kagome encouraged, but the middle-schooler still wouldn't budge until Inuyasha spoke up.

"Come on, if you were any kind of man, you wouldn't be so chicken. Unless you're not a real man."

At Inuyasha's words, Sota summoned up all of his courage, and quickly jumped in. A bright pink and blue light errupted from the well. The rest of the family watched as if it were completely normal, but Taro watched in awe. "It really is true..." he whispered, but no one seemd to hear him.

"Alright, Granpa, Dad, you next." Kagome said.

Taro carefully helped his father stand on the edge of the ancient well. "You're sure about this Kagome?" He asked, sounding just as freaked as Sota.

"Come on boy, where's you're sense of adventure! Yahoo!" Grampa shouted as he jumped in, dragging his son down with him. Taro gave a frightened yelp before the light swallowed them.

Aiko went in next, practicaly giddy at the thought of time travel. Once her family was through, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha smiled, taking his hand in hers. Together, they followed.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome helped everyone up the ladder and out of the well, the family stood around the well, looking around in awe at the fuedal landscape. Landmarks like still stood strong, but if it weren't for that, they would have had no idea where they were.

"It's so beautiful Kagome! And the air is so clean!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, taking in a deep breath.

Kagome laughed lightly, at her family's facial expressions; shock, awe, disbeleif, excitement. It was pretty much what she must have looked like the first time she arrived. "Come on guys! This way!" She called over her shoulder as she and Inuyasha began to walk towards the forest.

With the Higurashi's following behind them, Inuyasha looked down at his love and smiled. She looked down right giddy. "You happy?"

She looked back up at him and beamed. "Yep."

The hanyou softly brushed his lips against hers. "Then so am I."

Meanwhile, back behind the couple, Mr. and Mrs. H looked on at them, one silently reminicing about when they were young and love was new, the other, fuming.

"Aiko...she's so young. And that boy-"

"I know what you're thinking, we all thought that at first. On the outside, Inuyasha seems stubborn, rude, arrogant, and selfish. But if you look deep enough, you can find his true, caring, loving and selfless side. He's just afraid to show that side because of his harsh childhood. He only ever shows it by accident, or when he really trusts you...or when he's with our daughter." Aiko sighed at the memories that floated through her head. "You have no idea how many times she's come home crying because of a fight she had with him. But they always made up, and seemed stronger after. Kagome's told me many stories of her adventures here, and she always has a certain sparkle in her eyes when she talks about him. He has come close to having to give up his life for hers many -times, but he never hesitates. Inuyasha is a wonderful young man Taro. You have nothing to worry about."

Taro sighed deeply before turning back to his daughter and her fiance, who were currently together laughing about something he said. His vision swept from his daughter to Inuyasha and rested there, as of trying to see through all the layers his wife had explained. It was hard to see for him, but true. When the boy was with her, he seemed much more at ease, like she was purifying his soul. He sighed. Now that he could see Inuyasha's true self, he didn't have many more reasons to not like him. He shouldn't like him, he was taking his little girl away from him, after Taro barely had time with her himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The feudal family was outside playing when The Higuashis came out of the forest edge. Sango and Miroku were talking cheerfully on the porch holding Mamoru, Kaede was picking flowers with Suki and Mai, and Rin and Shippou were playing tag. When they ame closer, Shippou seemed to pause before running towards them. "Kagome and Inuyasha are back!|" Shippo shouted as he leapt into Kagome's arms.

"Yes, we were wondering where you two ran off to." Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

"Shut it Monk, it wasn't like that." Inuyasha growled, after he wacked poor Miroku on his head.

"We figured out a way to make the well work so that I can choose who goes through. We stayed there for the night. Sorry if we worried you." Kagome said with a 'you can't not forgive this face' smile.

"No problem." Sango smiled back.

"Oh! Guys, this is my family. This is Sota, Granpa, Momma and Dad. And this is Sango, Miroku, Lady Kaede, Shippou, Rin, Suki, Mai and Mamoru." Kagome finished, slightly breathless from all the introductions.

Aiko stepped forward at the same moment as Sango. "We're so excited to finaly meet Kagome's friends! I-...Oh my goodness, is that your baby? I love babies!" She bubbled, cooing over the sleeping Mamoru.

Sango smiled at the woman and shifted her baby in her arms. "Me too."

While the women started chatting away, the rest of the two families started mingling together. Taro and Granpa started chatting with Miroku and Kaede, and Rin and Sota seemed to hit it off, with Shippo itching to make a new friends as well. Watching all this brought a contempt smile to Kagome's face. She leaned into Inuyasha and whispered in his ear. "They're clicking." She giggled.

"Clicking? I don't hear anything."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, let's get started!" Mrs. Higurashi cheered from her seat at the low table in Miroku and Sango's hut. Dinner had passed and most of the family sat around the table so they could start the preperations for Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. Sota, Rin and Shippou, having no interest in planning, were outside, trying to catch fireflies.

"The first thing we need to figure out is the date, and then where it will be and-"

"Moma! Slow down, I think we need to figure out WHEN we're going to have it first." Kagome pointed out, laughing at her mother's antics.

"What do you- Oh yes, I see what you mean. Well, what did you two have in mind?" Aiko asked.

"Well, I've always wanted a western style wedding, but I think a Feudal Era wedding would also be beautifull. "

"But Kagome, what about your friends, and the family? We couldn't possibly have them all come through the well." Aiko stated.

"The WHOLE family?" Kagome asked, visibly paling.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. As far as he could tell, there was no problem. It was only 4-7 people...

"Moma, we want to keep it small. The whole family is a bit...much."

"Kagome, you're the first in your generation of the family to get married, we have to invite everyone!" Mrs. H pouted.

"Yeah Moma, because I'm 19! They might not approve..." Kagome trailed off.

"At 19? I married Miroku when I was 19." Sango said.

"Yeah, but things are different in my time. Most people only get married after they are 25." Kagome explained.

"Then maybe we should wait until you are 25." Taro grumbled from his place beside his wife.

"Dad!" Kagome exclaimed. Beside her, she felt Inuyasha tense. She looked up at him through the corner of her eye, catching him glance at her with his own deep golden orbs. It was only for a moment, but she co-uld sense a profound hurt hidden deep inside. Her gaze snapping back to her father, she boldly took reach over and let Inuyasha take her hand in his own. She squeezed back for reasurance.

Taro, eyed the two for a moment, before sending a viscious glare at Inuyasha and storming out of the hut.

The room was awkwardly silent after he left, no one knew quite what to say. It took Miroku getting to to get his guests more tea and tripping over his own feet to end it. The planning continued into the night. By the time the Higurashis left, they had set a date in the late summer, had agreed that the Feudal gang would come through the well for the wedding and decided that Lady Kaede would preform the cerimony, which would be a combination of Feudal Era Japanese and Western stlyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked her family to the well, said thier goodbyes, then watched them disapear through time. The moment, they were gone, Inuyasha let out a sigh of releif, letting go of all of his stress. Kagome looked up at her fiance with concerned eyes. He simply flashed her a weak, fake smile and took her hand, leading her to Goshinboku and jumping into the branches. She sat between his legs and leaned back onto his chest while he wrapped his arms around her tiny form.

"What's the matter, koi? You've been so quiet." She asked.

"Keh, nothing's wrong." He scoffed.

She looked up at him with a defiant look in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I think I know you better than that." She scowled.

Inuyasha sighed and only held her tighter. "Is it really such a shame?" He started.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, getting married at 19 isn't that bad in my time, it's just uncommon and-"

"No Kagome, you know what I mean. We could both sense it from your father." He muttered, burrying his face in her hair.

"Hey," Kagome tilted her upper body up, toward him, so she could see him clearly. She reached up with one hand and cupping his cheek. "I love you, and only you. I wouldn't change any litle detail about you. I love you as you are, a half demon or otherwise. My Dad just doesn't get it. It's all new to him. In fact, I don't think what you are bugs him. He's been away for so long that he must feel he's losing me, and that is why he resents you. Just give him some time. He wants me to be happy. And as long as I'm with you, I am."

"Kagome..." He whispered before leaning down and encasing her lips with his own in a tender kiss. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered into the kiss.

"Everything."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**D'awwwww! Poor InuBaka! And Taro's being a poopiehead! And Kagura simply kicks ass!**

**Oh, and a messsage to the suspense junkies such as myself, Dont worry your pretty little heads, the action is coming -evilglee-**


	8. I promise

**A/N: I actually wrote this a looonnnggg time ago, but as I am writting this, it's present, but I'm talking to people in the future......NOW ALL I NEED IS A WELL AND A SEXY HANYOU!!!!**

**Oh, BTW, this chapter may cause you to shout "GO MRS. HIGURASHI!" and still sob your heart out....just sayin'. And I'll tell you this only because very few of you actually read my A/Ns, this was actually supose to happen *wink wink spoiler wink wink*, but I was too eager to publish it. Plus, this way I can use my other ideas aswell.....Gawd, I'm an evil bitch.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome walked through the streets of downtown Tokyo, just as the sun was setting. She walked, proudly showing her 3 months pregnant baby bump. So what if she had just gotten out of HighSchool, almost immediatly got married and was now pregnant. Sure, most people her age were probably at College parties right now, but she didn't miss that aspect at all. She was never much of a 'College Party type of girl' anyway. She was more of a 'Fall down a well end up in the Feudal Era defeat demons with spiritual powers fall in love with a sexy hanyou' type of girl. Not so common, but hey, she wasn't exactly common either. Back to the point, although she had been hurt by the words of her former school mates, calling her a slut and a whore, she was proud to be head over heals in love, even at such a young age.

The young miko was currently on her way to the gorcery store to pick up some milk, chocolate and everything else on her list. Inuyasha, even against his great protest that she shouldn't be out alone in her 'condition', was at her house, helping her grandfather around the shrine. He had wanted to accompany her, but she had asured him that there was no danger in her going alone, and he was more needed there.

But now that she was out, she felt a small shiver creep up her spine. Kagome simply ignored it and continued to the grocery. She glanced down at her watch. "Gah! It's already 7:00! I said I'd be back at 7:30! Oh, I'll never make it there in time!" She cried. Glancing around she noticed that it was getting darker. The miko-to-be soon spotted an old short cut she use to take when she was young, running erands for her mother. Without thinking, she picked up her pace had headed for the ally.

She immediatly regreted the descision. It was creepy and dark and it smelt bad. She was halfway through when she sighed "Oh it doesn't matter, I'll never make it in time anyway. Besides this place is giving me the creeps." She said quietly to herself. She turned on her heel, only to scream and stumble back.

She was surrounded by a small group of drunken men with sick grins on thier faces.

"So bitch, I see you've gone and gotten yourself knocked up!" On man said, stepped forward.

"I-I'm sorry, I think maybe you have the wrong person." She stuttered, backing up only to find a wall against her back. Dead End.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME MITSUKO! I know you cheated on me while we were still together you stupid whore! How else could you be so huge!" He screamed, slapping her across the face.

"Please, you have the wrong girl! I don't even know you!" Kagome cried, trying to cover face.

"You know Mitsoku, boss ain't to happy 'bout this." Another one of the men snired.

"What should we do with her boss?" Another asked.

"Pfft, she's just a useless slut. I think we should teach her a lesson!" He shouted, throughing his beer bottle at her head. She moved away just in time for it it crash into the wall beside her, sening tiny pieces to cut her face.

Two of the bastards ran and grabbed her arms from behind and restrained her. The others all took turns brutally kicking her, punching her, pulling her hair and spitting insults. All the while her screams were unheard, except for one last heartbroken cry.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" He spat, bringing down his switch blade down toward her abdomen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_'Inuyasha...."_ The desparate cry came to him as nothing more than a whipser on the wind. Even with his sensitive InuYokai hearing, he barely noticed it. Inuyasha suddenly stopped, dropping the box he was carrying strait to the unforgiving floor.

"Ahhhhhh! My antiques!" Gramps cried, but Inuyasha ignored the old man.

"Did anyway else hear that?" He asked.

Sota, Aiko and Taro immediatly stopped playing soccer and sweeping to listen into the quietness.

"Inuyasha, whats-"

A sudden feeling of sheer panic raced through his viens. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. "Follow me in you car. We have to go NOW." He ordered, allowing no questions before taking off into the increasingly dark city. He ran at such a spead over the roof tops that he was only seen as a red blur. He had no idea where he was going, or what would meet him when he got there, he was ust following his gut. And his gut told him that he needed to go faster. The Hanyou slowed just barely when he felt he had to and landed on the sidewalk, continuing at a sprinting pace. That's when he smelt it. The scent of Kagome's blood. If he hadn't smelt it, he probably would have missed it, but the smell had hit him like a ton of bricks and he stopped in his trackes. Turning down an allyway, he ran, the scent getting stronger.

And there she was, lying in a tiny pool of blood, cut and bruised, his love, his mate, his wife, the mother of his pup.

"KAAAAGOOOOMEEEEE!!!"

He immediatly dashed to her side, carefully cradling her body in his arms. "Come on Koi, wake up! This-this isn't funny! DAMN IT YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO BE OKAY!" He cried in dipair. It was then that he noticed the gash across her abdomen. "No..."

A car door slammed shut not far off and footsteps quickly aproched. "Inuyasha! What's going-" Gramps fell short when he saw his granddaughter.

"Sota, don't look!" yelled before whipping out her cellphone. "Hello?! I need an ambulance immediatly. In the allyway between Yodaime and Sandiame street. My daughter's been attacked. No, I need it right n- SHE'S PREGNANT YOU DUMBASS! AND IF I DON'T SEE AN AMBULANCE IN 1 MINUTE SO HELP ME I'M GOING TO COME DOWN THERE AND KICK YOUR SORRY ASS MYSELF!!!"

A siren was heard in the distance not long after, but Inuyasha didn't hear. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything other than his entire life approching death, both of them. He just stared, trying to silently will her to wake up. He didn't see it when a team of paranedics ran towards them with a gurney. One of the paranedics made the mistake of trying to take Kagome away from him, only to have inuyasha swipe at him with venomess eyes.

A sobbing gently laid a hand on the Hanyou's shoulder. "It's okay. they're here to help her." She whispered.

Inuyasha hesitantly let the strange men put her on a gurny and wheel her towards the giant, moving, metal box, but he never once left her side. Not even when the paramedics had tried to tell him her couldn't go in the Ambulance with her, to which he replied "That's my fucking WIFE AND CHILD in there!" and literally threw them aside.

The next few minutes were all a blur in his memory as he simply stared on in shock at the angel in front of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's lost too much blood, we need a bag of AB, now."

"Anesthesia ready."

"Inuyasha..."

"Prepare her for injection."

"Where's Inuyasha...."

"Get the monitors ready."

"I need Inuyasha..."

"We're losing it."

"My baby...what's happening?"

"Going under."

And Kagome's breathing evened out.

Inuyasha stood on the other side of the wall, in a long hallway leading to the waitting room. He had stayed with her as long as possible, but he wasn't alowed in the 'operating room'. He slumped against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. It was torchure. He could smell the panic from Kagome before the witch put a spell on her and made her go to sleep, smell her fresh blood. He could hear them sticking stuff into her. He could just see it, but he didn't want to. One particular sentence echoed through hid mind.

'We're losing it.'

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Inuyasha sobbed into his hands, letting his tears fall, not caring if anyone saw him. And someone did. slowly approched the broken man.

"Inuyasha?...."

"Please..." He whispered, slowly looking up at her with bloodshot, golden eyes. "Just tell me they're both gonna be okay."

sniffed and helped him up, looking at him sadly. "You know I can't say that..." She cried, leading him to the waitting room. Maybe there he could find some quiet, away from the sounds of grief from the operating room.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Dead.

Dead were her eyes that stared blankly up at the whitewash ceilings. Dead was her body, that lay unmoving on her bed, hooked up to monitors all around her. Dead was her mind, that had fled to a place where she felt nothing. None of the pain nor sadness that would threaten to overcome her if she withdrawled from her sacred place. But as much as she'd like to escape from the reality of the moment, somewhere, the part of her mind that was still alive was telling her she would have to face the facts.

A commotion outside drew her back to reality, though not completely. She slowly let her head drop to the side to see silouetes of people on the other side of her door. Her mind did not register any of the figures until one of them burst quickly but quietly into her room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, rushing to her bedside. He wrapped his strong hand around her own frail on and kissed each of her fingers, then held it to his head. "Kami koi, I was so worried, I thought..." He continued to whisper to her. But despite this, Kagome simply started at him blankly, her mind slowly coming forth. She soon noticed the rest of her family, and her docter standing near the door. The doctor turned to the others.

"I told him that you may need more time to rest but he insisted he see you. I can ask him to leave if you-"

"No, no, let him stay...he needs to be the first to know..." She said, her voice too weak to go above a whisper. She gaze up into his eyes, her own still slightly distant. "I need him now more than ever..." She breathed, only to he could hear it.

"Well, just remember to push the red button if you need anything. Call for me when you want to see your family." The doctor said before ushering them out the door. With as soft click, they were alone.

"Inu...yasha." She started, but fell short. How could she possibly tell him? Tears sprung forth violently into her eyes at the thought of his reaction.

"Koi...what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Thats when she lost it.

A sob escaped her, then another and another, until she was bawling into her hands.

"Kagome! W-what is it?" Inuyasha asked, sliding into the bed beside her so he could hold her form to his.

"I-Inuyasha, I-I'm s-so sor-ry!" She choked.

"Sorry? For what?"

"THE BABY'S GONE INUYASHA!" She screamed, the heartbroken cry of a mother.

"NO!!!" Inuyasha cried, shooting into a sitting position on the futon he slept on. He took several deep breathes to calm himself before looking around the small hut. That's when it came back to him. Kaede had went to the neighborring village to sure a sick child, so He and Kagome had been staying there to watch it.

Inuyasha was so worked up that he didn't notice the sleeping beauty that had slept in his arms awaken with a gasp. She sat up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" She asked timidly. Inuyasha whipped his head toward her, and what she saw made her gasp. His eyes were wide in fear and overwhelming sadness, and tears were freely flowing down his cheeks. Now Kagome was scared- Inuyasha NEVER cried. The only times she had ever really seen his tears was when he thought she was dead when she had been poisoned, and when Kikyo had died. It had to be terrible.

The next thing she knew, Inuyasha had burried his face in her stomach, wrapped his arms around her ,and they were both lying back down from the force of his embrace. "Kami Kagome..." he cried, his voice cracked from his attmepts at stopping the sobs that threatened to overcome him.

"Inuyasha, w-what's going on? What happened?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"It was a nightmare...the most fucking aweful nightmare I...." He trailed off, squeezing her tighter.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked. "It might help."

Now, Inuyasha was never one to really talk about his feelings, but in the safety of his intended, and after that experience, his pride was left behind. "It was so strange... like I was just watching you. We were already married, and you were with child. You were walking down the street, and I was just watching, but I knew what you were thinking and everything. You tried too take a shortcut to the market, but...these bastards...attacked you. And I just watched, like it wasn't really me there. Then I was suddenly back in my body, and I thought I heard you call my name, so I ran after you...and found you...bleeding to death. Then these men came and took you away in one of those 'car' things. Next thing I remembered, I was at that 'hospital', and a witch made you go to sleep so they could heal you. I could hear everything, I couldn't bear it. Then I was watching you again, I knew your thoughts, but it sounded like your mind was dead. I came in and...the last thing before I woke up, you were screaming because the pup was gone..." He choked.

By the end of his story, Kagome was in tears herself. How could he have had a dream that included things he'd never scene or heard about; like the hospital and the ambulance. It was scary, like he was predicting the future. She prayed that it wasn't true. Kagome hugged him closer and burried her own face inot his silver hair. "It's okay...it wasn't real..." She comforted, sounding more like she was trying to convince herslef than anything.

Inuyasha lifted his head from her abdomen and met her eyes with a determined faze, a new resolve. "Kagome, when we do have pups, I promise I'll never let anything like this happen."

"Y-you want to have kids?"

"Well...yeah..."

"I love you, you know that?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**NEXT TIME:**

**MEETING THE INLAWS AND FESTIVAL FUN**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-sniffle-....I am an EVIL bitch.**

**REVIEW OR THERE SHALL BE NO MEETING OF INLAWS! OR FESTIVAL FUN!**


	9. Not so Predictable

**A/N: Ugh, this is killing me! I have everything planed out for Easier to Run, but I still can't sit down and right it!!!! Baaaawwwww -sheep-**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome blinked softly when the early morning sun hit her face. It streamed through the window, illuminaing the small hut. She looked up to see the snoozing face of her lover. Smiling, she reached up to tweak a silver ear, causing half-lidded golden eyes to stare down at her. Returning the smile, Inuyasha pecked her lips before slipping out of the futon.

Kagome sat up, stretching her arms over her head and yawned. It had been three weeks since Kagome's family had first come through the well, and they had been visiting back and forth every few days. Today she and Inuyasha were going back to her time to meet her family. Kagome sighed. Her family was big, REALLY big, and loud and some were downright aweful. But, as her mother said, she was the first of her generation to get married, and so it was inevitalbe.

But on the bright side, there was also a festival later that night, so hopefully, she could sneak off to be alone with Inuyasha.

Kagome smirked at the thought before looking down at the watch that lay by her head. "Oh no! I promised I'd meet up with Sango before we left to the market!!!" She exclaimed before she began her mad dash around the hut. Just as she was about to head out the door, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and gently twirled her around to face him.

"Kagome...I don't like the idea of you going out in the market without me." He told her. Kagome looked deep into his eyes and found the fright of his nightmare still lurking behind them. She smiled comfortingly before pulling him down into a tender kiss.

"Inuyasha, I'll be perfectly fine. Besides, Sango will be with me. And if it makes you feel better, I'll bring my bow with me."

"Fine, stubborn wench."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was later in the day, a little after noon, and Kagome and Sango were out in the merhcant's village nearby, looking for a kimono for Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku were at home, watching the kids.

The two women finally reached the seemstress hut. The room was decorated with different types of fabric, needles and thread. Sitting on a mat to the left was an elderly woman, working on a dress. The woman looked up when she heard the girls come in. "Ah, Sango! Nice to see you again! And I see you've brought a friend!"

"Hakuya-baa-chan, this is Kagome, she needs a Kimono for a festival." Sango explained.

"Yes, Kagome, I've heard about you. You're with that young Hanyou Inuyasha correst? Is he escorting you to the festival?" Hakuya asked.

Kagome blushed fiercly. "We're actually, uh, getting married."

".....So, I'll take that as a yes."

Kagome sweatdropped as Sango whispered into her ear. "She's nuts, but she's very good in her trade."

So, the crazy seemstress went to work, measuring Kagome and helping her pic out fabrics and patterns. Sango also helped occasionaly. The process took the rest of the afternoon, but the finished product was worth it,. "Oh, Kagome, you look beautiful!" Sango exclaimed.

"You think so?" Kagome asked, turning around to look at the Kimono in the mirror. Kagome beamed. "I'll take it. But we have to find some way to keep it a secret from Inuyasha. I want it to be a surprise."

"I have a trunk we can hide it in. I keep the chilren's toys in there, so he'll never think to look." Sango suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You idiot! You broke it!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm sure it's not broken, it is in a box, I only tripped and dropped it. You however, broke Sango's favourite tea cup. You'd better hope she's in a good mood when she gets back." Miroku stated calmly, picking up the small box from off the floor.

"Don't you try to turn this around on me! I knocked over the tea cup on my way over to you because you dropped it!!" Inuyasha angrily snatched the box from Miroku's hands and opened the lid. Seeing that everything was intact, he breathed a sigh of releif and closed the lid, stuffing the box into his haori.

"See, everything is just fine. Unless you count the tea cup..." Miroku trailed off, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just want everything to be perfect." Inuyasha sighed. He and Miroku had been watching the kids while the girls were out, when Miroku had asked about the contents of the box.

"You know, Sango and I had thought you'd gone to get it the night Kagome came back." Miroku stated.

"I would have, but, you know, it's sort of hard to run two days worth of walking when you're human and freaking out." Inuyasha grumbled.

It was just then that Kagome ran in with a certain giddyness about her. She ran up behind Inuyasha and put her hands over his eyes. "Kagome, what the heck are you doing?" He asked, pretending to be annoyed.

Kagome ingored him completely. "It's clear Sango! Hurry!" She called. Not long after, Sango ran into the hut with something in her hands and into the girl's room, making sure to be quiet. She was lucky the twins slept like rocks.

Inuyasha reahced up and moved Kagome's hands out of her face. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"My kimono. I don't want you to see it yet. It's gonna be a surprise." She giggled.

Inuyasha sighed. "Women..." he muttered under his breathe. Sango soon rejoined them, sitting next to her husband.

"So, what did you boys do all day?" The demon slayer asked.

Miroku and Inuyasha sweatdropped simutaniously. It was only a matter of time before-

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TEA CUP?!?!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was quiet and dark as he carefully tip-toed across it, careful not to make the wooden floor creak. Though it was mid-day, the bamboo flaps covered the windows, letting little light through. Of course, if Inuyasha had any light, he would have noticed Kagome sitting on the trunk.

"Gah!" He yelp in surprise. "Jeez woman, scare the crap outta me why don'tcha!"

Kagome pretended to be unamused by his reacting as she drumed her fingers in her folded arms. "Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Keh, it wasn't like I was tryin to peek at your kimono if THAT'S what you're thinking." He huffed, stuffing his hands into his haori.

"Nice try mister, but you'll have to wait." She said as she got up off the trunk. "Now, go into the other room and wait at least 10 minutes before following me to the well. If you even THINK about trying to peek, I'll s-i-t you so hard the earth will quake. Do I make my self clear?" She asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Keh, what ever." He said as he walked into the other room. Once he was gone, Kagome let out a quiet, excited giggle and dug through the trunk to get her dress. She ran as fast as she could, covering the fabric as much as she could, out of the house and towards The Forest of Inuyasha. After a few mintues of running, she collapsed by the well, leaning on the side to catch her breathe. Decideing that Inuyasha probably didn't listen to her and was on his way right now, she jumped in, feeling the familiar sensation of time travel. Once on the other side, she climbed up the ladder and ran out of the Well house, shouting a quick hello to her brother and grandfather.

"Mama! I'm home!" She called out, slipping off her sandals at the door.

soon came walking out of the kitchen "Welcome back dear. What's with the hurry?" She asked, as Kagome ran past her to the stairs. "I need to find a hiding place for my festival kimono! Inuyasha's probably on his way, can you stall him?" She asked halfway up the stairs.

"Sure thing dear." Her mother called back.

The Miko in training rushed into her room, closing the door behind her. She glanced around, but she couldn't think of wear to hide it so Inuyasha wouldn't find it! Then it hit her, the one place he'd never think to look. Her book case!! She ran to the small book case on the wall and moved some of her books out of the way, pushing her kimono to the back carefully. She then took the books and placed them back, covering it from sight. She nodded, pleased with the result and then proceed downstairs. The first thing she saw when she entered the kitchen was the hanyou scarffing down some ramen noodles. Boy, her mother knew how to stall him well.

"I thought I told you to wait 10 minutes!" She huffed, pretending to be angry.

"Yeah, well I got bored, so I came." He said between slurps.

Kagome smirked when he turned his head back to his ramen. _'So Predictable'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome paced nervously in her bedroom, back and forth in front of her bed where Inuyasha sat, cross legged, hands stuffed in his haori. A simple string was tied around his wrist, but in actuality, it was a charm that Kagome had made to hide his ears.

Kagome's eye brows were furrowed, her arms were crossed and she adscenmindedly chewed her bottom lip. Her family would be here soon. Her Mom and Dad had gone to the airport to pick up the ones that were flying in, and everyone else would arrive within half an hour.

"Kagome," Inuyasha broke through her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that he had gotten up and put his hand on her shoulders. "Your lip is bleeding."

It was only then that she paid any attention to the metalic taste in her mouth. Inuyasha wipped the blood off the minor cut with the pad of his thumb, then swooped down to kiss her lightly. "You're driving me insane, woman. Why don't you get dressed?" He suggested.

"Alright, but stay in here. I don't need any of my aunts gushing over you without me there to pry them off." She said with a smirk before dissapearing into the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed, then slugged back over to her bed, resuming his previous position. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves. He was doing a pretty good job at hiding it, but he was nervous as hell. That's why he had barely said a word the past few days; very uncharacteristic of him. He wanted to be accepted by Kagome's family. He didn't even know why it was so important to him. Maybe it was some kind of instinct from his dog demon blood; he needed to be accepted into his mate's pack. But of course, the chances of that happening were zero to none. He was still in 'no-one-will-accept-me' mode. A crappy childhood will do that to ya.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, wake up! Come on, the sooner you get up, the sooner we can be alone at the festival!....They have ramen." Kagome's silky voice drifted through Inuyasha's mind, slowly bringing him back into consiousness.

'Damn, I don't even remember falling alseep...wait, did she say ramen?' He thought, his golden eyes blinking open to meet bright, smiling brown.

"Mornin' sunshine." She smiling. Inuyasha sat up, taking a good look at her. The main colour of her kimono was white, with a green obi and golden flower petals spreading from the bottom right corner. Her hair hung down, as it usualy did, and she didn't wear much make up, just some lipstick and masacara. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at her before blushing slightly and standing up. He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and causing her to give a quiet squeek.

"You look gorgeous." He breathed in her ear, then proceeded to nibble at her neck. She gladly leaned her head back, using everything in her power not to moan.

"Inuyasha...we have to go downstairs..." She tried to reason with him.

"Do we have to?" He murmered.

"Yeah...but we'll sneak away later. I promise." She said, finaly able to pry herself away from him. She smiled coyly, making her fingers walk up his chest. "We can continue then." Kagome grabbed his hand, and led him down the stairs, then outside to where tables were set up around the shrine's courtyard. Kagome and Inuyasha froze simutaliously at the door. Niether of them had any idea that the party would be this big.

"Kagome! There you are! I thought you'd never come down!" Mrs. H shouted happily, running towards the couple and dragging them both to the main table. She picked up a glass, taping it with the edge of her spoon. Soon enough, high pitched clanging filled the entire shrine when the rest of the family started banging thier glasses together as well. Inuyasha grimanced, his invisible ears flattening against his head. Kagome sensed his discomfort and discretly reached up and rubbed the base of one ear, making it look like she was just rubbing his head. "Everyone, this is the happy couple! Kagome and her fiance Inuyasha!"

If the glass tapping was a whisper, the sudden outburst of applause and shouting was a sonic boom. Everyone was talking at once, making thier way towards them with congratulations. Kagome tried to smile, welcoming everyone and thanking them for coming, while trying to save Inuyasha from her aunts. It felt like an hour before the crowd dispersed enough for them to escape. They both stumbled out from crowd, taking gulps of fresh air.

"Geez Kagome, your family is nuts. Now I see where you get it from." Inuyasha laughed.

"Watch it. At least I didn't use to try to kill my family everytime I saw them." She pointed out.

"Good point."

Kagome beamed up at him. "Come on, everyone's on thier way to the festival. Let's get outta here." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the Shrine steps. They were halfway down the steps when Kagome heard a group aproaching with unpleasant auras. She immediatly froze, groaning.

"Kagome? What is it?" he asked.

"My cousins..." She sighed.

"Kagome, there you are. Haven't seen you anywhere hon. You must have been loving all that attention." A familiar voice said smugly. The moon light shone onto the group's faces, allowing Inuyasha to see theme better.

"Sayuri, Haruhi, Sora, I thought you hadn't come." Kagome said with a practiced kindness.

"So Kagome, you're getting married pretty young. Knocked up, or gold digging?" Sora smirked.

Kagome's body tensed dangerously. Inuyasha didn't know what they were talking about, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that they were insulting her. "What are they saying?" He whispered.

"They're saying I'm only marrying you because they think I'm either pregnant or trying to get money." She whispered in disgust.

"How dare you! Kagome is not that kind of girl! You, however," He pointed to Sayuri, "were all over me, and you don't even know me, dirty wench!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sayuri glared at him furiously, her mouth opening and closing, trying to say something. She really just looking like a fish. Letting out a screech and stomping her foot, she stormed down the steps, her cousin and sister following. Passing Kagome, Sayuri 'accidenlty' swept Kagome's foot out from under her, causing her to loose her balance and trip down a few of the steps.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, trying but failing to catch her. He jumped to her side and knelt down, checking her over. "Are you okay?! I could kill that wench-"

"Inuyasha, forget about it. I'm fine." Kagome lied through her tied, trying to keep her face from scrunching up.

"Liar. Where does it hurt?"

"...."

"...Kagome..." He said sternly.

"...my ancle." She sighed.

"Keh, stubborn wench." Inuyasha scooped her up, shifting her onto his back, just like he use to.

Kagome rested her chin on his shoulder. "Come on, let's just get out of here, have a good time at the festival. We've got a quite a night ahead of us."

Quite a night indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehehe, there shall be ACTION next chapter!!!! I miss the actionz D: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fluff!**


	10. Festival

**A/N: Here we go! If you've been here**

_**~* WE INTURUPT THE FOLLOWING FLUFF FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!*~**_

_**Teehe :3 Anyway, I''m hosting an 'Inuyasha RP' And we**_** NEED MORE PEOPLE!****_ We already have an Inuyasha (moi), Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Kouga. IT'S MANY GOOD TIMES! The website link is posted in my Profile. So join now or forever hold your peace. [We especially need a Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kikyo and maybe a Rin...OH! AND A JAKEN! JAAAKKEEEEENNNN!]_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything in her life was fantastic. She graduated High School, her Father had moved back for good , and most of all, she had Inuyasha. Their relationship before the well had closed was growing, but ever since it re-opened and they were re-united, well... look at them, they're getting married. After all; absence makes the heart grow fonder.

The Miko was snapped out of her revery when she was shifted on the Hanyou's back in a protective stance as he gripped Tetsusaiga in it's sheath and growled. Distraught, Kagome looked ahead of him to see what he was glaring it. She laughed lightly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, it's fine. That thing is just a Ferris Wheel. It has booths that you sit in while it turns around. It's fun! And _not_ alive." She smiled.

Inuyasha glared at it once more before standing back up. He gazed around them. They were now at the Festival, though he didn't know how he didn't notice before, with all the lights, music, smells and people. Some of this stuff was familiar to him, like a portion of the foods, the traditional music, and the clothes.

"So, what do ya wanna do first?" Kagome asked. Before Inuyasha even had a second to answer, it seemed like she remembered something. "Oh wait! I have to show you something That way!" She exclaimed, pointing to an area filled with small booths. They come to a stop in front of a booth entitled 'Feudal Era Japan'. "We learned about this stuff at the end of the year in History. Of course, it was my best subject. Anyway, my teacher said there would be a booth on it and when I looked it up I found out that this would be on display." She said as she pointed to the exhibit. It was a royal blue clay pot with white trimmings and golden vines, crawling up the sides.

Before she could blink, Inuyasha jumped back, away from the pot. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" She asked, wiggling off his back.

"Stupid, that kind of pot contains sealed spirits. It reeks of demons. If anyone with spiritual powers even touches it, the demon will be released." He huffed.

"You don't think I know that? Look!" She said, limping as she dragged him back to the booth. The Miko placed her hand on the pot and Inuyasha's hand flew to his sword. But nothing came out. Inuyasha frowned the walked over and opened the pot, sniffing inside.

"Its empty."

"No duh. I want to show it to you because it says here that it was found in the ruins of a small village at the base of MT. Fuji, right around here," She pointed to a small map. "Isn't that where the village you grew up in was?" She asked.

Inuyasha studied the map, then the pot. "Oh yeah, now I remember. This thing was in the temple. Mother said it sealed a powerful demon. Huh, I wonder what happened to it." Inuyasha stated thoughtfully.

"Well, let's not worry about Feudal stuff right now. We're suppose to be having fun!" She exclaimed, pulling him off, yet again. She took him to the food court (which he really enjoyed, I may add), showing him all the different foods. But of course, boys will be boys, and Inuyasha didn't listen to Kagome when she told him not to eat the spicey foods. Poor, poor boy.

The next thing they knew, they had made their way to the bonfire, where the music was being played, and everyone was dancing. Kagome danced with her grandfather, making sure to stay on her good foot as much as she could, leaving Inuyasha watching her with longing.

"Hey, Inuyasha was it? Wanna dance?" An annoyingly familiar voice asked from behind. Inuyasha growled lowly, not even turning around to face her.

"No."

"What?" Sayuri asked, sounding offended, like it was the first time she had ever been turned down.

"I'll dance with Kagome, I'll honour her mother to a dance, I've even danced with my friend Sango at her wedding, but there is no way in hell I would ever dance with you." He spat.

"Ugh, how dare you! Who do you think you are, turning me down! Most guys would be falling over themselves by now!' She screeched.

"Keh, I ain't like other guys." He smirked, though she couldn't see it.

"Oh come on, you know you want to!" She said coyly, about to place her hand on his shoulder when he whirled around and snatched her wrist.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He snarled, shoving her hand back at her.

"Humph! You must be a freak or something, especially if you're marrying that goody-two-shoes of your own free will."

"I'm standing right here you now." Without either of them noticing, Kagome had limped away from her grandfather's dance and over to them. She glared at her cousin with venom he rarely saw in her. It was kind of sexy. "And you're just upset because for once in your life a guy isn't falling all over you. Face it, you can't win." She spat.

Sayuri, glared at them both, as if she was trying to burn them with her gaze...that or she was thinking too hard. With another screech, she stomped away to where Haruhi and Sora were waiting.

Once she was out of sight, Kagome sighed, leaning into Inuyasha. "She is so..."

"Bitchy?"

"To put it mildly, yes." Kagome shook her head. "Let's forget about her. Come on, dance with me." She smiled, leading him over to the dance area.

"B-but I don't know how!" He complained.

"Here, just hold me like this," She guided one hand to her hip, and held the other while she put her own free hand around his shoulders, "and move to the music, like everyone else is."

And so he did, and he liked it I may add. The music he had been familiar with had longer ago faded into strange, but relaxing music from Kagome's own era. He liked the lyrics especially.

_'So close to reaching that famous happy ending, almost believing, this was not pretend, and now you're beside me, and look how far we've come. So far, we are so close.'_

They were perfect for the love they shared, representing everything that had happened, and what was to come for them. He couldn't wait. And he could tell by the adoring look in her eyes as she looked up at him that she felt the same way.

And the earth started shaking.

Inuyasha, acting on instinct, pulled Kagome into his arms while his eyes darted around, looking for any signs of danger. The other people at the festival ran around panicking, not knowing if it was an earthquake or Godzilla for all they knew. They all seemed to be running away from one particular place.

"INUYASHA! QUICK! LET GO OF ME!" Kagome screamed, struggling in his grip. The Hanyou looked down to see the girl in his arms glowing the pink aura of a miko. He didn't let go at first, not liking the idea, but one final scream from Kagome and a burning sensation in his arms, made him back away slightly.

"Kagome... what's happening to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know but..." The pink aura around her started pulsing, as if reacting to something. A thought in the back of Inuyasha's mind was suddenly brought forth. The pot. That was the area everyone seemed to be running away from, and it was also the direction the pink aura was pulsating towards. "Inuyasha, the jewel's power...it's reacting to the pot." She said under struggle. The Hanyou saw through her facade despite her efforts. What ever this was, it was not only awakening the jewel's power, but taking her strength.

Kagome found the will to move and walked as fast as she could to an abandoned stand where, conveniently, ancient Japanese weapons were being sold. It didn't take her long to find a bow, a quiver and some arrows and walked back to Inuyasha. They exchanged a glance, both seeming to know what the other was thinking. Together they ran towards the booth with the pot, and hopefully, they prayed, no psycho demons. But of course, it never works out that way does it?

They skidded to a stop in front of their fears. The clay pot lay forgotten and broken in front of what was left of the stand, Now, towering over it was a demon that took the form of a 20ft bear with red glowing eyes, fangs, the whole package. "What's this? A Hanyou and a Miko? In these times?" The low, booming voice asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Inuyasha growled, tightening his grip on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"As a matter of fact, I'm quite glad you are here...Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've known you since the night you were brought to that god forsaken village as a pup, but it matters not at the moment. However, what does matter is that Miko holds the power of the Shikon Jewel. I usually do not require such pitiful boosts, but lying dormant for over 700 hundred years has left me drained. And I would not mind having possession of such a rare beauty..."

"You'll never touch her." Inuyasha snarled, pulling out his sword, just as Kagome shouted, "What am I, some auction prize?". She pointed her bow and arrow at the demon. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk with pride. Same old Kagome.

"Ha! As if you could stop me! Once I am through with you, hanyou, I will take your pressious miko and destroy this pitiful world!" He proclaimed

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome shouted, releasing her sacred arrow. The pink light surrounding the arrow hit what was left of his body, destroying the area it hit.

"Impudent wench..." The monster raised a clawed hand to the sky, a ball of dark fog forming in his palm, before slashing down at her. Kagome immediately tried to run out of the way, but the sudden movement caused her to further injure her ankle and trip to the hard ground. As the fog drew closer, it swirled around Kagome's body, drawing out the pink light with it.

But before the clawed hand could really touch her, Inuyasha jumped in the way, cutting through ther paw and slicing it's head off in one swift movement.

The city was so quiet, you could hear water drop from a faucet on the 5th floor of the nearest apartment building. The dust slowly cleared, leaving the streets completely abandoned, except for the Hanyou and Miko.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called in concern as he scooped her up off the ground and into his arms. After a few seconds, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"I'm okay..." She whispered, content that she was being held in her Hanyou's arms.

Unknown to the couple, not far off a figure watched from the shadows, having stayed behind to see what was happening, She witnessed the entire scene. Sayuri smikred bitterly _'Just wait 'till everyone hears about this.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nothing to say :3**


	11. Cat Fight

**A/N: I'd like to that this time to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated much lately, due to a heavy loss.**

**R.I.P Laptop**

**I knew ye well**

**Alright, enough with the crack XD But seriously, I am sorry, and my computer is dead. I lost all of my stories, and I am PISSED. There's that, and I've also been working on my original story, which I love more than my fanficies. Sorry XD**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

There is no feeling better than getting what you wanted.

That is was Sayuri thought as she hide behind a pile of debris from her cousin and her hunky fiance. Sayuri flipped through her camera's photo album, relishing every snap shot she had of the scene she just witnessed. So, her suspicion was correct- Kagome and Inuyasha really were freaks. Magic, Demonic, otherworldly freaks. And it was her guess that they didn't exactly want to be found out, ergo, perfect blackmail. As long as she had those photos, they were her dogs.

After all, she always got what she wanted, one way or another.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As if the horrors of an hour past never happened, the sky was perfectly clear, the air, the sounds of the city pure and crisp. The town square was deserted, leaving debris scattered in the empty streets. A soft tap of footsteps echoed off the buildings, a long shadow cast from the street lamps that were still lit.

"Well, we promised we'd spend time together alone tonight, right?" Kagome muttered, tightening her arm's hold around his neck while he shifted her on his back.

"Keh, yeah be careful what you wish for." He smirked.

"Relish it while you can, my family is sure to be frantic when we get back, especially considering we've been gone so long." Kagome sighed.

"Was it my fault we had to kill a demon?"

"Was it mine?"

"Uh, yeah, it was."

"Shut up." She giggled, tweaking his white, furry ear.

"Keh."

Kagome snuggled his face into the back of his neck with a heavy sigh. "Brace yourself Inuyasha." She groaned. Sure enough, the couple had made it to the shrine steps, where bright lights, and frantic voices could be heard. Inuyasha bounded up the steps, slowing down near the top so he wouldn't raise suspicion. All talking ceased when they appeared at the top. Kagome slowly slid off Inuyasha's back, searching the silent crowd for her parents. As soon as Aiko and Taro emerged, the rest of the family rushed toward them, asking the same questions at once.

"Kagome, dear, what happened?" Aiko whispered in Kagome's ear over all the shouting.

"It was a demon, Inuyasha and I took care of it." She answered.

Aiko nodded in understanding. Mrs. Higurashi ushered the couple to the head table set up by the Goshinboku so they could give the family an explanation. Kagome leaned against the table to put less wait on her foot, which seemed to be bothering her more now. "Uh, no need to worry everyone! Inuyasha and I stayed back to, um, see what was going on. It was just an earthquake. No one was hurt, so, uh, relax." Kagome shouted over the crowd in an attempt to settle them down.

"An earthquake is a bad omen for a wedding." Mr. H muttered bitterly.

"Daddy stop it!" Kagome snapped.

Once again, Taro found himself being glared at by his own daughter, and her fiance. In a huff, he turned on his heel was stomped into the house. Aiko shot Kagome an apologetic smile, kissed her cheek, then ran inside to calm her husband.

Kagome sighed, falling into her chair. Inuyasha sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You okay, koi?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just been a long night."

It wasn't long before the crowd started shrinking. Everyone started going home, back to their houses, hotels and such. The once lively courtyard was nearly empty by the time the couple decided to turn in. They said goodbye to the remaining guests before walking hand in hand toward the house. Not three steps away from the door, a shadow caught Inuyasha's eye- and a heavy stench of perfume. "Guess who's back." He whispered.

Kagome glanced in the direction of Inuyasha's stare, her eyes narrowing upon seeing her three cousins. With raw determination, she walked toward where they were, hidden slightly between the house and the shrine.

"Oh look, if it isn't my favorite cousin." Haruhi sneered.

"What are you up too?" Kagome asked, venom dripping from every word.

"Us? Nothing, just looking at these great pictures I got of the star couple tonight." Sayuri smirked darkly, shoving the screen in Kagome's face. The raven haired girl's eyes widened at seeing photo evidence of her and Inuyasha fighting the demon a few hours earlier. As if emphasizing her point, Sayuri flipped through her other pictures- Inuyasha's tessusiaga, her firing a bow and arrow and so on. For Kami's sake, she even had video footage. Inuyasha came up behind Kagome, sensing her distress.

"Do you have ANY idea what you are doing?" Kagome seethed.

"What am I doing? The question is, what were you doing? I don't know about you, but I sure wouldn't want these pictures going public. Authorities all over the place, policitions arguing over it," She made a pointed look at Inuyasha, "scientists especially. I bet they'd just kill for a sample of some super human freak like you."

Inuyasha tensed. Kagome had told him what scientists were, how they did 'experiments' on things. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Not that he was afriad of those puny humans but...he would never admit that he was slightly intimidated by some of the technology in this era. Who knew what they could do to catch him?

Kagome stepped forward threateningly. "Sayuri, you have NO idea what you are dealing with. This is much bigger than blackmail. There are more of us, people here in Tokyo. Demons living amoung us, priestesses in their gardens, reincarnations of powerful beings. I've sensed them, simply walking through the city. If you unearth this to the media-"

"Don't try to scare me, Higurashi! You just want to turn the tables in your favour. Well, guess what? I have the power here, and there isn't anything you can do about it. You do what I say from now on."

Inuyasha snarled at her, going to step in from of Kagome."Alright, listen bi-"

"No Inuyasha." The miko interrupted, putting a hand on his chest to hold him back. "This is between cousins. Let me handle it."

"But Kagome-"

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry." She whispered before quickly spinning to face him and placing both her hands on his chest. With a bright, blue flash, she sent some of her energy through her arms and into the Hanyou. The crackling energy racing through his veins, stinging him gently. He tried to move, but found himself paralyzed.

"Kagome...w-what the hell?" He said through his teeth, with great difficulty.

"I have to deal with them on my own, Inuyasha." She smiled sadly, kissing him on the cheek before turning to her cousins. She let her aura swirl around her, and although they couldn't see it, they could certainly feel it. "Sayuri. Give me the phone." She said sternly, holding out her hand.

"No!" Sayrui growled before lunging at her. Kagome quickly ducked under her, attempting to grab the phone while she was caught off guard, when unexpectedly Haruhi joined in, kicking her legs out. Kagome leapt to her feet, just in time to dodge a wild punch from Sora. For five minutes, it was the same thing- the three girls fighting wildly and without skill, while Kagome gracefully dodged their attacks, while trying to get the phone in Sayuri's hand. While they were getting tired, Kagome had endurance built up fighting demons on her side.

Sayuri stepped back from the fight for a moment, her expression clearly saying that she was tired of this. With the flick of her wrist, she produced a swiss army knife type contraption from her pocket, complete with mirror, nail clippers, and a pair of very sharp scissors. With a cry of outrage, she jumped back in. Kagome caught the glint off the metal, realizing that her cousin was serious- she had one chance.

Narrowly missing the blade, the edge only scraping her hair, Kagome finally got hold of the phone. She ripped it from Sayuri's hands and threw it over the shrine and into the street. A resounding smash was heard from below. Sayuri froze in silent fury, staring at where she had last see her phone fly over the roof. Letting out a scream, she whirled around and punch Kagome hard on her cheek.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, struggling to overcome her powers and run to her. Said miko was knocked to the ground, but she refused to cry, only holding her injured cheek while glaring up at her cousins.

"Come on girls, let's get out of here." Sayuri sneered before leaning down and grabbing Kagome by the hair, lifting her up so they met eyes. "But if you think this is over bitch, you've got another thing coming. I may have lost my evidence, but I still have my word. I know there must be other people who've seen you, and I will not rest until both of you are exposed. It's personal now." She hissed before shoving her to the ground and running off.

Kagome sat on the ground for a moment to catch her breath before looking over at Inuyasha, who was still unable to move. With a small smile, she drew her power back to herself, freeing him. He ran to her side, quickly scooping her up into his arms.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She laughed.

Inuyasha scowled down at her. "You think?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**CAT FIIIGGGGHHHTTTT! **

**Alright, quiz time! And whoever answers right, wins a scene in this story, or a seperate oneshot of their choice! But I don't do Lemons :I**

**What does Sunny watch when she need inspiration for Live Laugh Love?**

**Good luck :3**


	12. One step closer to Happy Endings

**A/N: Alright, that's it. Screw it all, I'm skipping to the wedding XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha asked in a low, but still furious tone. The other inhabitants of the house were just starting to fall asleep, while the couple were wide awake in Kagome's room. Taro, of course, didn't like that they slept in the same room, but hey, it seemed no one was listeneing to him anyway.

"I was thinking," Kagome hissed holding a pack of ice to his cheek, "that we needed to destroy that evidence, and that I was tired of those three pushing me around."

"But why didn't you let me handle it? Look at what happened to you!" He raged, pacing back and forth in front of the bed where Kagome was sitting on.

"Inuyasha, I'm a big girl, I could handle it. I fought demons in the feudal era when I was only 15, I think that at 19 I can handle three snobby school girls." She sighed.

"But even back then...and now, I don't like seeing you in danger."

"You say 'back then' like it was a different life time. "She giggled, setting down the ice and standing in front of him. "The fact is Inuyasha, we live lives full of danger, everyone does. What matters is that we handle anything that gets thrown at us." She laced her fingers in his, a perfect match. "And we do."

Inuyasha sighed, giving in. "Damn wench, too persuasive."

"But you love me anyway." She beamed mischeviously.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"I guess you'll just have to deal with it."

"Keh."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Oh god, I'm getting married tomorrow!" Kagome squealed, flopping onto her bed. The other girls in her room couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics, though it was to be expected.

Not being much of a 'bachelorette party' girl, Kagome had decided that instead of having a huge party with clubbing and drinking, she'd just have a good, old fashioned sleep over with her brides maids. Yuka, Ayumi and Eri sat, spread out across the floor while Sango took her place next to her on the bed, Kagura settled herself leaning against the wall and Rin claimed the 'amazing, high, spinning chair' as she liked to call it.

The past few months had flown by faster than the blink of an eye. The wedding was simple, as she and Inuyasha had wanted, so planning wasn't much of a hastle. The biggest problems they had were getting the Feudal Gang use to the modern era, and the big scene in Kagome choosing her Maid of Honour.

The first time Inuyasha and Kagome had broughten them over, they thought they were going to have heart attacks. Amazed by the techonolgy, the 'stacked, metal huts', 'flying iron birds', and 'moving picture box', it was all too much for them. Eventually they cooled down enough to be taken out into public. Sango, Rin, and even Kaede had enjoyed the mall very much, while the boys spent thier time playing videos games with Souta. Let it be known that Kaede had excellent taste, and Shippou was a cheater.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had all competed for the position of Maid of Honour fiercly. They'd constantly call, asking how the planning was going, if there was anything they could do to help, and would casually slip in the question of the position. Finally, Kagome had to break it to them that Sango was, without a doubt, going to get it. They had all seemed very upset that some friend she had known for only four years got it, while they had all been friends since elementary school. The three got over it eventually, especially after they met Sango. I mean, you couldn't not love her. So, they were all named brides maids, Rin as her junior brides maid, and Sango as Maid of Honour.

The biggest surprise of all was when Kagome had asked Kagura to be a brides maid. They had kept in touch through-out the months and she, Kagome and Sango had grown closer. Kagura was honoured to say the least, but it wasn't like she jumped up and down squeeling. After all, it was still Kagura.

Rin and Souta had seemed to hit it off quite nicely. Souta's old girl friend had moved away two years before. So there he was, 12, single, and with a really cute girl from 500 years in the past, asking him to play outside. What's a guy to do? Rin seemed to return the little crush as well, always prefering to sit next to him, or telling him stories about her beloved Sesshomaru-sama.

It seemed that all was perfect in Kagome's life. But still, she couldn't help but be worried about Inuyasha's own mini-party. Having no where else to go for his, Kagura said that they could have the party at her husband's house, which was followed by Inuyasha asking who would want to marry her and a swift 'Sit'. The sorceress had said that it was only appropriate, though no one could figure out why...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn, what the hell is taking so long?" Inuyasha complained for what seemed like the fifteeth time since they got in the car 20 minutes ago. The boys were currently in a limo, courtesy of whatever dumbass married Kagura, on thier way to a party that the guest of honour didn't even want to go to. Of course, Kagome explained to him that he couldn't stay at her house either way, because for some reason he couldn't see her until the wedding tomorrow. He didn't understand, and didn't like it, but there was no arguing with Kagome.

"Relax Inuyasha, Kagome-sama said that it would only take 20 minutes. We should be arriving any moment." Miroku sighed, slightly annoyed by the Hanyou's impatience. Of course, he could see where Inuyasha was coming from- he wanted to get out of this long, moving cart as soon as possible. Souta and Shippo however seemed to be enjoying it.

The Limo pulled into a long, curving driveway, leading up to a Feudal Style mansion. Inuyasha, sticking his head out the window, raised an eyebrow. "Damn, Kagura's husband must be a rich bastard." He commented.

"Inuyasha, get your head inside, you look like a dog." Souta laughed.

Inuyasha pulled himself back in, glaring at his future brother-in-law, his ears twitching atop his head. The limo came to a quick stop and the chauffer opened the door for them. Inuyasha was the first to step out, followed by the Best Man, and...what did Kagome call them? Whatever, they were just standing in the wedding. Stupid customs with thier fancy names.

The group was soon ushered inside by the chauffer. The foyer was magnificent and completely ancient Japanese, complete with mini indoor pond. "Man, this seems more like a Hotel than a house." Souta commented.

"A man can't own a good home without being critisized, what a day we live in." A deep, familiar voice echoed from down the hall. Inuyasha's ear's moved toward the sound, his nose twitching to catch the scent that immediatly put him on gaurd. There was no way in hell...

"Well, long time no see little brother."

Inuyasha whirled around to see Sesshomaru, not aged a day, in a modern, casual outfit. His long hair flowed freely, though his youkai markings were hidden. "What, you don't look too happy to see me." He smirked in that smug way he knew irked him to no end.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha stated, relaxing a little bit, "What the hell is going on here?"

"What does it look like? I'm helping my brother before his wedding day, which he so politely asked me to attend."

"But I never knew you were here...and I never invited you...you know, I think you're trying to confuse me on purpose." Inuyasha scowled.

"Rest assured little brother, it does not take much to confuse you, but that is not my goal. You did invite me..." Sesshomaru took a small box out of his pocket, and carefully opened it's squeeky lid. Inside was one fo the invitations Kagome had sent out- he had only seen them once, but he recognized it. The thick white card now seemed incredibly fragile, as if should one touch it, it would crumble away into dust.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"You invited me 500 years ago."

"And you kept it all that time?"

"Hm, it was simply for curious reasons, no value what-so-ever."

"Then you're not going." Inuyasha smirked, his arms folding across his chest.

"Ah, but I am not one to miss a good party."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She was stunning.

It was the only way anyone could describe it. Her dress was in western style, as she had wished, strapless, empire waisted, satin and incredibly simple. And yet, nothing before so simply could have been as beautiful. Her dark raven hair was curled and left to fall behind her shoulders, her make up simple and elegant. The way she swayed, as her father walked her down the isle, rivaled the grace of any noble woman. Inuyasha felt his knees tremble in his traditional wedding attire as he, with out thinking, leaned over to whisper to Kaede, "She looks amazing..."

Kaede simply smiled at the young man. "Aye."

With words passed down from generation to generation, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves bound together for eternity, no going back now. And as they danced thier first dance under the protection of the Goshinboku, nothing could have been a more perfect sight.

Forever had started.

A darkness loamed overhead.

And all they were thinking about was the Honey Moon.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**JEEZUMS FINALLY! I gets to the good parts :3 **


	13. HAITUS NOTE

Uhm, sorry to say this, but for the next little while, this story, as with some of my other stories will be put on Hiatus. I haven't been updating, and I've lost all inspiration for it, sorry! I'll try to come back to it later, but for now, I'm going to focus on the ones I can still work with.

~CrayonDreamer [Previously Sunniedip]


End file.
